Mission's that Cross the Line
by Chameleon52
Summary: Edward Elric has been through a lot. With his moms death and the failed transmutation that costed his brother and himself their bodies. But when Winry gets assaulted what will he do? Can he figure out who's responsible before someone else is hurt or will this be the one military mission that reaches Ed's limits? T for a reason. Minor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Hi fanfic readers. This story was actually a dream I had one night. It's pretty weird but I thought I'd write it down and then I found it on my computer and decided to upload it.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA you better believe there would've been more EdxWin and Royai.

Missions that Cross the Line

It was just another day at Central HQ for Colonel Roy Mustang and his team. With Havoc trying to last till his next smoke break, Breda eating a corn-dog, Falman looking through some files, Fuery tinkering with his radio, Roy trying desperately to avoid doing his paperwork and stare at his lieutenant, and Riza making sure Roy failed at both attempts.

Roy sighed. It was so boring around Central lately. He sort of wished the Elric's would rush through the door. At least then he could taunt Edward. That thought cause Roy to laugh slightly.

Out in the hall the men (and Hawkeye) could hear what seemed to be muffled screams. The closer they got the more they could make out what was being said. Along with it the sounds of heavy and possibly metal footsteps. Everyone in the office glanced around at each other, wondering what could've happened to cause so much noise.

"Colonel!" With that shout the door burst open to reveal none other that Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother. "Colonel," He seemed nervous. Or as nervous as one can be being only a suit of armor. "We need your help."  
>Everyone in the office sat up straight. "Whoa, Alphonse. Calm down." Roy told the boy confused. "What's going on? Who's we?"<p>

"COLONEL!" Just then another shout came out. This one was more urgent than the last. Everyone instantly knew it was the older Elric brother Ed. But why we he need Roy's help of all people?  
>"COLONEL!" The door was pushed open again to reveal the young alchemist, except he wasn't alone. In his arms was his mechanic and childhood friend Winry Rockbell. But something was noticeably wrong with her.<p>

A/N: So how was it? Short I know but chapter 2 will be uploaded in the next few days, promise. In the mean time if you can send me a review. Please leave the flames to the Flame Colonel. Thanks!

~Chameleon52


	2. Chapter 2: Ed and Al's Side

A/N: Hi again fanfic readers! Well I promised Chapter 2 in the next few days so here it is! Thanks to the following people for reviewing they made me happy ! ~

Gisel0202- Thanks! Glad you liked.

LaFay- Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that. I'm terrible sorry! XD

FMAlcheholic- Bro really? Wow. Thanks but I hope you realize now I can do that to YOU as well. So :P. XD

Thanks reviewers! Now –cue dramatic music- CHAPTER 2!

Missions that Cross the Line

Chapter 2

Blood dripped from her limp, almost lifeless body. She had gashes on her legs and on her face. There were two massive bumps on her head along with fresh, deep cuts from which blood spilled out and down her face and over a black eye. Her clothes were rumpled and blood stained with dirt and grime on them like the rest of her body. That's just what they could see. Winry was wearing her regular outfit- a tank top, mini-skirt, and boots- with a jacket. Any wounds on her upper body were hidden.

Mustang and Hawkeye looked at her and jumped to their feet. Everyone else was just kind of stunned. They both took Winry from Ed and set her down on a couch in Roy's office. "What happened to her?" Riza asked Ed. He shook his head. "I don't know." He clenched his fist tight. "We found her-like this-," He glanced at her and a pained expression crossed his face. "In an alley."

"And you didn't think of MAYBE taking her to a hospital?" Roy demanded. "Of course I did!" The smaller man shouted at his superior. "I would have done that too if before she passed out said 'Don't take me to the hospital. We'd all get hurt….' You think I'm that dumb?" Roy looked down at him and saw his emotions clearly in his eyes. Anger, determination, and….fear? Well that was different. He looked back at the boy's mechanic and realized that Edward was just that, a boy. A boy who was worried about his friend, and without parents, brought her to the only adults he could trust. A boy who didn't know what to do.

"Havoc! Grab the first aid kit. Fuery! Shut the door." Roy barked orders and his men instantly jumped into action. He went back over to Winry and waved his Lieutenant over.

"Think you can help me with this?" He whispered in her ear so Ed didn't hear. "I doubt you could do it without me." She said taking the kit Havoc had brought to them. She pulled out rubbing alcohol, cloths, and cotton balls, which she handed to Roy. She then went over and began to remove Winry's jacket.

Ed who had been over comforting his brother looked up in time to see Winry without her jacket on and instantly became nauseous.

"Al leave." He commanded.

"Huh? Why-?"

"GO!" He screamed. Blocking his view of their friend. Al stood up and left the room. The second the door shut Ed rushed over to Winry. His face was red and he was shaking from anger. "What the hell?"

All down Winry's arms were more gashes, bruises, scrapes, and her right arm looked like it had been smashed. Her wrists had rope burn and marks as if someone bound them behind her back.

Riza went over to him. "Edward you need to calm down." She told him softly. "Calm down? Calm down? CALM DOWN? ARE KIDDING ME? DO YOU SEE THAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

Instead of snapping at him Hawkeye put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't helping Edward. You can't act like that when she wakes up, and we need to clean and bandage her wounds before then. I don't think you want her to be up while we do that since it won't be pleasant." Ed hung his head at her words. She put her other hand on his other shoulder. "We're going to take care of her Edward. It's going to be all right. Promise." He nodded. She took her hands off his shoulders and sunk down to the floor beside the Colonel.

Riza went back over to Winry to clean her wounds before they got infected or worse she woke up.

Roy was semi-stunned at his aide's actions towards the elder of the Elric brothers. Almost motherly. He shook it off quickly. He'd think about that later, now he needed to focus on the matter at hand. Quickly and as gently as they could Mustang and Hawkeye cleaned the young girls cuts and bandaged her larger wounds. Roy put a pillow under her head and put an ice pack on there for the bump. Riza threw a blanket over her and turned to Ed.

"That's the best we can do. Now, do you want to explain how this happened to her?" Ed, who was still on the floor, shook his head. "I don't know. She was out yesterday afternoon looking at the automail stores in town and didn't come home. Al and I didn't realize that till this morning and went out looking for her. We were walking past an alley when something hit me in the foot. I glanced down and saw it was a wrench." He sighed. "I instantly recognized it as the one that loves to crash into my skull and looked down the alley. At first I didn't see her, I could only see some of her hair and didn't know who it was. When I walked and saw who it was I picked her up and started running." He explained but his voice was strained. This was really crushing him.

"And you brought her here because she told you not to go to the hospital?" Havoc asked. The blonde boy nodded. "She also said not to call the authorities but I had to take her somewhere." Falman nodded. "And that's all you know?" Ed nodded sadly. "You really can't blame yourself Fullmetal." Mustang said trying to comfort him.

"Yes I can! I should have checked on her last night! Then I would've known she was still gone and found her before this! Or I should've just gone with her! I shouldn't have let her go out alone in a place she wasn't familiar with!" He yelled looking up at last, eyes burning.

Just then Winry stirred. Everyone turned their attention to her. "She'll be awake soon Edward." Roy told him. "It's your call if you want to let Alphonse back in." Ed looked from the door to Winry and then Roy. His gaze fell to the floor again. "He doesn't need to see this. I've put him through to much as it is." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. Edward stood up and kneeled by his friend before taking her hand.

Silence filled the room as they waited for the blonde, teenage, mechanic to wake up and- hopefully- explain.

A/N: Chapter 2! This one was much longer so yay! Next chapter will be Winry telling them what happened. Any predictions? I'd love to know what you think so send me a review if you can. Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 1 and I hope you like this one. This actually proves why you shouldn't read fanfics before you go to sleep. ^^THIS is what you'll dream.^^ Or maybe it's just my subconscious that's wacked up. –shrug- Oh well. COOKIES TO ALL THAT REVIEW! :P


	3. Chapter 3: Winry's Story

A/N: Chapter 3! Not a lot to say except thanks to my reviewers! I appreciate it.

Lefay Strent: Sorry I got your name wrong last chapter but thanks for the review. It made me laugh but you'll have to read and find out. XD

FMAlcheholic: Are you sure about that? Hmmmmm? And I guess you can.

InuNaruPokeAlchemist: Good to know and love the name BTW .

PokemonFreak90: Yeah that one was pretty short and I was hesitant about it but glad to know it got better! Thanks.

Pinky Milky: Thanks I'm glad and I know. I'm a mean person who loves cliffhangers. :) Mwahahaha.

-Gives all reviewers plates of virtual cookies-

I forgot this last chapter-

Disclaimer: FMA belongs to the cow! Not me!

Okay enough of me, TO THE FIC!

Mission's that Cross the Line

Chapter 3

"Uhhh…." A small groan escaped her lips before her light blue eyes opened. She was looking into the face of a young, blonde boy with…two heads? When the room finally stopped spinning she realized it was her friend Edward Elric. She tried sitting up only to find that the action was painful. She felt a hand on her shoulder push her back down.

"Take it easy Win." It was then she felt his hand in hers. "Do you need anything? Water? Something?" She shook her head only to feel a burning pain flood through it.

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice was strained and scratchy. "That's what we wanted to ask you." A deep voice from across the room said. With difficulty she turned her head to see Ed's superior Colonel Mustang.

"Winry." It was just then that she noticed standing by her. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Winry looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She closed her eyes and launched into one hell of a story.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered to herself. She had been out all afternoon going through every automail shop in central. She was so busy looking at all the tools and materials she lost track of time. When she looked outside again it was all ready nighttime.

"And when I'm always complaining at Ed and Al for never being back on time." She chuckled. No one else was outside so she walked back to the hotel in silence. Once she thought she heard someone around her but dismissed it. She wasn't the paranoid type.

She was almost back where she, Ed, and Al were staying when she felt something come in contact with the back of her head. She fell over from the impact and felt someone begin to drag her.

Winry could tell her attacker was taking her to the alley so she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wrench. She moved to throw it behind her only to have it caught in the man's large hand.

He laughed. "Gee, someone's got a temper." He threw the wrench down into the alley. Winry opened her mouth to scream when he thrust a rag over her face.

'Drugs.' She thought breathing through her nose. It smelled terrible. She started holding her breath but she knew that wouldn't work for long.

He threw her on the ground in the alley. She began to stand up when he knocked her back down. "Stubborn to huh? Well then." He took out a length of rope and grabbed her small wrists. She clawed and punched at him to no avail. He tied her wrists and ankles before turning her onto her stomach and straddling her. She felt a blade go into the skin on her arm. She let out a scream before the rag was tied over her face.

The blade was brought down over her arms again and again. She felt blood flowing from them down onto the stone alley floor. Her vision became dizzy and she couldn't focus.

Then he rolled her over again onto her back. She felt his hands down at the hem of her skirt and shirt.

"Mmffff" She tried to make a noise with the rag still on her face. She knew what was about to happen. He punched her in the face and let out a string of curses and told her to shut-up. He then continued with stripping her and tied a blind-fold over her face. She heard him remove his clothing and began to cry.

'Ed.' She thought. 'I wish you were here.' She cried harder against the black cloth.

After it was over Winry was close to losing consciousness. He untied her and put her clothes back on her. She tried to get up when she felt a hard object come in contact with the back of her head again. Winry fell on the ground as darkness clouded over her vision.

"-you think she is?"

She heard voices coming by. They sounded familiar but…

"I don't know but I'll find her. I have to."

ED! No matter what she'd know his voice. As they got closer Winry tried to think of a way to get them to notice her. She felt something metal beside her. She found it to be her wrench and pushed it out of the alley towards the voices.

"Huh?" Ed wondered. It must've hit him. She heard footsteps come towards her. There was a small gasp noise and she knew he had seen her. He leaned down and picked her up bridal style before running out as fast as he could.

"C'mon Al! We're going to the hospital!" she heard Al's heavy clanking footsteps behind them.

'Hospital?' She remembered the man's last words.

"Don't even think about going to the hospital or authorities. If you do it'll be your blonde boyfriend who pays for your insolence." She couldn't let Ed get hurt. That would hurt worse than how she felt now.

That man knew that.

"Don't- take me to the hospital…. or authorities." Ed stopped and looked at her. "What do you-." He began. "We'd all…get hurt. Please Ed-."

She felt Ed tighten his grip, change direction, and take off running again before blacking out for the second time.

Silence filled the room upon the teen's story until Edward stood up, walked over to Roy's desk, turned around, and punched a hole straight through the wall. With his left hand at that.

"Ed," Winry began. "Please don't blame yourself." He spun around. "How can I not?" He looked her in the eye. "I'm always acting like I don't care about you or Granny or anyone else. Like the only person around that matters is Al. And look at what that caused." He looked her up and down. "I let you go around on your own all day in a place you've been to maybe twice. And when you didn't come home I didn't even think twice about you." He clenched and unclenched his jaw before gritting his teeth and putting another hole in the wall.

Winry winced. No matter what happened Edward could always find a way to make it his fault. She sighed. "Ed the only one at fault is who did this to me and myself for losing track of time." Her friend shook his head. "No Winry. The guy even said if you did anything I'd be the one who got hurt. Which means-." He made a fist and for a second Winry thought he was going to punch the wall again. "They did this to send you a warning." Roy finished for Ed. "One hell of a warning if you ask me." He added in disgust.

"Got any ideas on who it could've been, chief?" Havoc asked Ed. He shook his head. "I've made plenty of enemies that's for sure, but nothing this bad. None of them even know Winry." He looked ready to kill someone.

"So do you have a plan?" Breda asked. "Yeah. I'm gonna find the little bastard and rip off his manhood so he can never do this again. Then I'll let him sit around in agony for a little while before I kill him." Every man in the room covered their crotch knowing Ed wasn't kidding in the slightest.

"But how will you find him?" Fuery asked being the logical one. Ed's face fell at that. "I don't know." He turned to Winry. "Did you happen to see his face?" She thought for a minute. "I think I did. It was for a second and my vision was blurry." She closed her eyes.

"Don't strain yourself, your healing you know." Ed told her. "If only we could take her to the hospital." Riza mumbled. Roy looked at her. "How would that help? We fixed her wounds." She sighed. "If she was," Riza mouthed the letters r-a-p-e-d. "The hospital can test her for DNA." Roy looked surprised. "When did that happen?"

She sighed. "A month ago. The document was in with your paperwork that I now know you didn't do." She glared at Mustang who laughed nervously.

"We can't." Winry said. "I told you what he said-." Ed cut her off. "Exactly!" He exclaimed. "If we take you to the hospital he'll come for me and then I can tear the bastards balls off." Again all the men in the office held their crotch area.

"Don't you think that's a bit of a risk Fullmetal?" the Colonel asked. "I don't care about risks! Someone's gonna pay for this!" He shouted. Roy walked up to him. "You need to calm down." He told him. Ed flipped out. "I can't calm down! I'd like to see how you would act if you were me and Winry was Riza!" Roy reached down and grabbed Ed's raised fist. "You can't fix everything Edward and you need to except that. If you want to make things better you need to think clearly and you can't do that if you can't think about anything except revenge. You can't be depressed and rage driven anytime something bad happens in your life. It's not possible and it's not healthy." He released his subordinate's hand but didn't break eye contact with him.

Ed turned his head away. "Fine." He grumbled. "So where do we start?" Roy smiled. "Good and we'll start by checking the alley for evidence and asking around to see if anyone saw anything around that time." Ed nodded. "Okay. I'll get Al." He began to rush out of the room when Mustang's voice stopped him. "Not so fast Fullmetal." Ed turned around. "You two are staying here. Let us handle it."

"What? You think I'll leave this to you?" He demanded. "I'm not giving you a choice." Roy leaned against his desk. "I'm your commanding officer and I'm giving you orders to stay here." Ed got mad again. "It's our problem not yours." He told him. "I know that Ed but I don't think you know you and your brother don't have to do everything by yourself. There are people you can go to." Roy looked back at Winry. "Besides, you should probably watch over your friend."

Ed looked at Winry and sighed. "Alright, but you better tell me anything you find out!" He looked at Roy accusingly. Said man waved his hand. "Sure, sure. Will you be staying here or going back to your quarters?" Ed shrugged. "If we left it'd cause a scene. Do you mind if we use your office?" Roy shook his head. "Knock yourself out. Call Hughes if you need anything." He motioned to his team and they cleared out.

Hawkeye stopped at the door. "Be careful." She warned. The teenage alchemist nodded and the door shut.

"Ed…" Winry began when he still didn't move. "Ed please-."

"Get some rest." He told her, eyes glued to the floor. She sat up. "Come here." He looked up at her, hearing the forceful change in her voice. He walked over and pulled up a chair. "Winry, I'm sor-." She put her hand over his mouth. "Stop apologizing Edward." With that she took his flesh hand, laid down and drifted off to sleep.

The Fullmetal alchemist watched his friend sleep before he began feeling drowsy himself. Watching Winry sleep had always made him tired to. He set his head down next to hers on the pillow and made a silent vow before drifting off to.

_Winry. I will take care of this and I'll protect you better. It's the least I can do considering…_

He smiled lightly in his almost sleeping state.

_Considering I think I love you._

He fell asleep not noticing his brother standing at the door watching them happily. Silently Al shut the door on his brother and friend.

"If only you'd admit it brother. Everyone knows it we just need you to say it." But he'd bug Ed later about it. They had just been through one hell of a ride and they weren't finished it yet.

So for now he'd just let them be at peace in each other's company.

A/N: Chapter 3! Thanks again reviewers. I hope you enjoyed and leave a review. They are the rainbows to my robot unicorns and yes reviewers get robot unicorns .


	4. Chapter 4: Digging Deeper

A/N: I'm back! Got some good reviews for last chapter so yay!

Sense Marauder: Sorry! I know this took forever! I'm awful! T.T But here's the next one. And thank you for saying please. :)

Pinky Milky: Thanks glad your enjoying it!

PokemonFreak90: Yeah I know but I had to make the story work and I forgot to mention it in the author's note. You're the only one that noticed though so good job. Thanks for reviewing.

FMAlcheholic: Thanks and the beginning was but now I've got to think it up. Thanks and I won't. I'm not like that. Yes Bob gets his friend.

Lefay Strent: Yes you do and good luck with that. Glad you liked it. I was pretty proud of how I wrote Roy too. I can see that happening sometimes Ed needs to be told by an adult. XD Don't worry Ed will and that's okay.

Thanks reviewers and as promised, -waves people into random fanfic room- Here are your Robot Unicorns. Use them as you wish.

Enough of me lets go!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Mission's that Cross the Line

Chapter 4

Edward woke up to the sound of voices around him. He opened his eyes and saw Winry sound asleep. For a moment he almost forgot everything that happened. Almost.

Groggily he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around to see the whole team was back.

"Ah, good morning Fullmetal." Roy greeted him from his desk. He glanced at the sleeping girl then back to him. "Nice nap?" He teased. Ed's face got red slightly. "Shut-up Colonel Bastard." He said trying to hide his face. "It was just a question midget. Calm down." Edward opened his mouth to shout about his height when he felt a metal hand over his mouth.

"Brother, please." Al pleaded. "Winry's still sleeping." Ed stopped instantly and looked back at the mechanic. The young alchemist sighed and turned to his commander.

"Tell me you found something." He asked hopefully. Roy sighed. "It's been hard. After all we can't let this creep on that we're investigating. We did do a total sweep of that alley but," The boy in front of him cut him off. "Cut to the chase Mustang." He demanded. The Flame Colonel sighed again. "Nothing so far. Seems like the best bet we've got comes from her memory." He nodded in Winry's direction.

"So what do we do now?" Alphonse asked. Riza spoke up. "We've called Hughes to see if he could help us in anyway, him being in the investigations department. He'll be by later. In the mean time all we can do is wait." She cast a glance over to Winry. "When she wakes up we'll also have to replace the bandages." She looked over at Roy who nodded and stood so the two could get to work.

Edward got up to give them room and stretched. "What time is it?" Havoc glanced at the clock. "11:47 p.m." He told him. Ed stopped immediately. "What? I've been sleeping all day?" He distinctly remembered coming in at about 10 that morning. Everyone nodded. "We didn't want to wake you." Havoc said.

"When did you all get back?" Edward asked. "About four hours ago." Falman reported to him. "WHAT THE HELL? It never once entered your mind to wake me up to fill me in?" Ed shouted at them. "Are you kidding? We spent the first of those four hours debating waking you." Breda said flatly. Ed rubbed his temples. "I don't believe this." He grumbled.

"Don't go punching more holes in the wall."

Ed spun around and saw Winry sitting up, yawning. He walked back over to her. "Hey. What are you doing up?" He asked softly. "I heard my little midget friend screaming WTH and figured I should say something before you tore this room apart." She told him. "I'm not short and I'm not tearing the room apart." He said letting the midget comment slid considering their situation.

"Those holes are still in the wall." She noted looking past him. He turned around and seemed surprised. "When did that happen?" He asked. Everyone looked at him concerned. "You don't remember punching holes in the wall Edward?" Hawkeye asked him. He shook his head. "I just remember being angry." Mustang nodded. "Makes sense. Your stressed enough as it is." Ed nodded not really paying attention anymore.

Winry looked around nervously before letting her eyes rest on Ed. "So, what happens now?" She asked him playing with the blanket she was laying under. "Well at this point all we can do is try to see what you remember." Lieutenant Hawkeye said from her position by Roy's desk. "How will we do that?" Winry asked nervously. Riza glanced at Roy who shrugged. "We don't know that, yet. Ask Hughes when he gets here." Winry nodded but still didn't relax. "Win?" Ed asked gently. She looked up. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." She shook her head. "It's okay Ed. You ne-." The blonde alchemist cut her off. "Winry I don't want you to do anything your uncomfortable with."

Winry opened her mouth to respond but the door chose that moment to burst open.

"Yo Roy! You sounded really urgent on the phone so I rushed over to help. So whatcha need?" Hughes asked, eccentric as ever. Roy sighed. "Hughes this is a serious problem and we need your help."

May be it was the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes or the way the air seemed to thicken with tension at every word his friend said, but Hughes stopped and instantly turned serious.

"What is it Roy? And why did you say 'we'? Who's we?" Roy flinched. Hughes only became more confused until Riza stepped forward.

"Hughes…it's the Elric's." She started. "What happened to them?" He asked growing more and more confused and worried. "Well it's not really them as much as it is-," Riza was cut off by the older Elric. "It's Winry." He stated. Hughes turned around to look at the boy behind him. Then down at the girl he was seated beside. He glanced her over and saw all the bandages around her, which had luckily been changed before he came.

His eyes flashed to a different emotion, before turning back to astonishment and sadness, but no one could figure what it was. "What happened?" He asked in a whisper. Roy and Riza went over and whispered the situation to him quietly.

When they were done he looked between his two friends and the teenagers behind him. "You think I can help?" He asked in a hushed tone. "You are a father." Roy pointed out, also whispering. "We thought you could help." Hughes was still confused. "I'm a father Roy not a superhero." He stated. "Yes but you have the most experience." Riza told him. "Experience with what?" Hughes demanded.

"With _kids_." Riza stated firmly. "After all they are just kids." Both Roy and Hughes were quiet after that. Riza sighed. "Scared kids who need help." They all were quiet for another few minutes before Hughes spook up. "Alright." He said. "I'll give it a shot." Everyone looked relieved as Hughes went over to Ed and Winry and sat down in the chair beside them.

"And you're not uncomfortable with this Winry?" Ed asked. The blonde shook her head and winced slightly. Ed noticed but decided not to push the matter. "I already told everyone else in this room." Ed nodded.

"Actually," Havoc began. "Do you think it'd be better if we left? I mean we really can't help you here. We'd probably do the opposite and distract you guys." Breda snorted "Or make her more nervous." Edward shot him an angry glare but still didn't speak. They turned to Hughes to see what he said.

"Hmmmm? Don't look at me. Ask Winry. This is about her." They turned to Winry. "You guys can go if you want." Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda quickly filed out. Roy shot his friend a 'good luck' look before leaving as well, shortly followed by Riza. Then there was only Winry, Hughes, Ed, and Al.

"Ed," Winry said softly. "You can go too." Ed looked at her in shock. "No way! I'm not leaving you alone again!"

"I won't be alone." She stated. "Hughes is here." Ed clenched his fist again and Winry put her hand over it. Ed gave her a questioning look. "I'll be fine, okay? Go on." Ed looked at his childhood friend and realized there wasn't much he could do anyway. He glanced at Hughes, who he totally trusted and sighed. "Fine." He began walking to the door. "Good luck. C'mon Al. Let's go." He opened the door and his younger brother obediently followed.

Winry POV.  
>As Ed walked out he didn't even turn around to look at Winry. She figured he just didn't want him to be upset. With everything that happened to his mother the thought of another female he cared for being hurt was enough to make him lose it. And someone close enough to be family after what happened to Al was an unbearable thought. He never let anyone see him cry. Winry thought again for a minute. He never even cries. Only when he lost his mom and when Al was gone and both those times had been brief because he needed to be strong for his brother.<p>

"Winry?"

Hughes' voice brought Winry back down to Earth and she snapped her attention to the father across from her.

"Sorry," she began. "I was just thinking about-."

"Let's stop there okay?" Hughes told her. "Don't apologize if you've done nothing wrong." Hughes gave her a weak smile. "You and Ed are always blaming everything on yourselves. You two aren't alone in the world. People care about you and those boys more than you think." Winry just looked at him.

I guess I never realized how much alike we are. Funny I'm always telling him the same thing Hughes is telling me now.

Winry nodded. "So what should I do?" Hughes thought for a moment before looking at her again. "Why don't you start by laying down and trying to relax?" Winry nodded and did as instructed. "Now relax your whole body and clear your mind." Again Winry nodded and closed her eyes. She made her mind blank and nodded again.

"Now, if it's not to much, try to think back to what happened. Play it back and see if you can catch a glimpse of his face." Winry sighed and like a movie began to play back what happened.

She didn't realize she was falling asleep.

Ed POV.

He stared at the door in front of him. Dark wood, perfect condition, and the only thing between him and his best friend. He still had his left hand on the doorknob and right hand fisted at his side.

"Fullmetal."

The deep voice behind him made him turn around to see his brother, Roy, and the rest of the men behind him. "No matter how hard you stare at it you won't be able to see through it." Ed didn't move he just kept looking at them, expressionless.

"Brother?" Al asked hesitantly. Ed finally looked up at his brother. "Yeah Al?" Al fidgeted. "Are you alright? You seem...upset." Ed looked surprised. "Don't worry about me Al I'm fine. Winry's the one who isn't."

"Edward." Ed turned around to look again at his commanding officer. "I believe your brother was refering to the fact that you don't seem to truly _be _here." Ed gave him a funny look. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm standing _right __here_ in front of you." Ed pointed at the ground under him. Roy shook his head. "There's a difference between being here physically and being here mentally." Roy pointed at his head. "You seem to be moving in some what of a dazed state." Ed got mad. "Yeah well, what do you expect? My friend is sitting in there and there's nothing I can do!"

"The worst thing us human's have to do in life, is wait. but it's something we have to do." Roy told him. "I can't handle doing nothing!" Ed screamed. "I don't think it's that you can't handle doing nothing. I think you can't handle feeling helpless." Ed stopped at the older man's words. "You don't like not being able to control the situation or being able to change it." Roy locked eyes with Ed trying to send him the message. "You need to learn to except that Ed. You said yourself we may be alchemist's but that doesn't make us Gods or dogs. We're only human."

After Roy's declaration everyone was silent and all eyes were on Ed, waiting to see his reaction.

But Ed didn't do anything. He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. He put his knees to his chest and folded his arms over his knee's. He bent his head down so you could barely see his face through his golden hair. Al went over and stood by his brother.

Everyone stood and waited in silence. Half an hour. An hour. Two hours ticked by. Then after two hours and about 45 minutes they all heard something to make them jump to their feet.

It was the sound of a girl's scream, coming from Roy's office door.

A/N: Whew. thought I would never get this done.  
>Yeah this one was a little harder to write since I have to make it up consciously now. Lol. Thanks reviewers from last chapter! I'd love to get more. Send me a prediction on what you think'll happen or why you think Winry's screaming. Reviewers get Rainbow Taco's and Skittles. (Credit to my friend Sam for Rainbow Tacos oh and I don't own Skittles either :P) REVIEW!<p>

~Chameleon52


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation?

A/N: Hey everyone what's up? I know I left you all on a cliffhanger so I'll hurry up and get to the story. First to thank my reviewers (you can skip this if you want to) love you guys!

FMAlcheholic: HOLA! Yeah tell me about my mistakes while you misspell only. Okay, sure. Hi.

PinkyMilky: Yeah sorry and thanks glad your enjoying it. That's a wonderful way to spend your time. Tell me who won.

LeFay Strent: Good to know I write good cliffhangers but I apologize for scaring you. I'm very impressed your prediction was spot on…. until you got to the 'Fourth Kind' thing but the Fourth Kind is amazing so . And you're right they probe your brain O.o.

Okay last thing. –Brings out a large cart- Tadaa! As promised Rainbow Taco's and Skittles! Do with them what you will.

Moving on!

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA Hughes would be alive dammit!

Mission's That Cross the Line

Chapter 5

_Everyone stood and waited in silence. Half an hour. An hour. Two hours ticked by. Then after two hours and about 45 minutes they all heard something to make them jump to their feet._

_It was the sound of a girl's scream, coming from Roy's office door._

Ed POV.

Ed leaped to his feet. Everyone watching could've sworn he was moving at the speed of light as he went for the door. He tried the handle only to realize the door was locked.

"Dammit Hughes." He muttered. Just then another blood curdling scream rang out from behind the door. Ed felt his blood go cold. He started pounding on the door.

"HUGHES! OPEN THE F***ING DOOR!" He yelled, but got no reply. "HUGHES!" Still he got no answer and Winry continued to scream.

Ed could hear people talking behind him, and probably to him, but he wasn't listening. All he was focused on was getting on the other side of the door in front of him.

Suddenly he felt someone grab him around his rib cage and lift him up. He barely had a moment to register that it was Al before his brother turned around and moved into almost a fetal position to protect his brother from something.

Ed smelled a weird but familiar scent and could hear a weird crackling noise but couldn't understand what it was. When Al released him he jumped to his feet to see Roy had burned the door down for him. Ed turned back to look at the aforementioned man.

"Don't look at me get your ass in there." Ed didn't hesitate another second. Especially when Winry screamed again. He rushed in to see Winry still laying on the couch and Hughes seated near her. Hughes was looking at the door (or where the door used to be) startled and Winry continued to thrash around in her sleep.

"What's going on?" Ed demanded. "What happened? What's she doing?" Ed could here everyone else enter the room at this point but almost all of his attention was on Winry.

"She's okay." Hughes told him. Ed looked at him like he was stupid. "She's thrashing around and screaming and she's okay? Are you completely mental?" Ed turned his attention to his childhood friend and moved to comfort her and wake her up, but Hughes stopped him. "Don't." He told him.

By this point Edward was about to rip Hughes' head off. "Hughes," Roy stepped in. "What are you doing?" The other man sighed and turned to them.

"I was trying to get her to relax and play back what happened to her and try to look at it again. Apparently she fell asleep so it's more like I hypnotized her and she's not only _seeing_ it again but _feeling _it." Hughes looked over at her. "And before you ask no I have no idea how I did that. She seemed to do it to herself really."

That news didn't help Ed at all. If anything he seemed to get angrier. "And you haven't considered waking her up?" He demanded. "It's either wake her up or find out who did it Ed. The longer this goes unsolved the more you both will worry. Especially her. She'll probably have nights when she sleeps like this for real." They all moved their gaze to Winry. "Your choice Ed." Ed just stood there boiling until he finally came to a decision. "Fine." He growled and fell into a nearby chair.

The room was silent without Winry's cries but that only lasted so long.

"!" They all jumped at the sudden sound. "NO! STOP! IT HURTS! AHHHH! STOP!" Ed was on his feet in an instant only to be pushed back down by Alphonse and Riza. He started to struggle.

"Brother stop." Al pleaded. "Let me go Al!" He yelled to his brother. "Edward calm down." Riza told him. "Get off me! Let me go!" He started screaming. "We can't Ed!" Al told him. "You need to let Hughes do this!" Ed gritted his teeth. "I don't care anymore! She's in pain all over again dammit!" Ed opened his mouth to continue but Winry stopped all noise in the room.

"HELP! AHHH!" She bean panting. "EDWARD! HELP! ED! ED!"

Ed stopped moving instantly. He just stopped and stared.

"She was calling for me." He muttered. "She needed me and I wasn't there." He stood slowly and his brother and Hawkeye moved away from him. "She called for me…and I didn't help her." Then in a blindly quick moment he moved and punched a hole in the wall. Again. He then sank to the floor and sat there unmoving.

Finally after a good half hour Winry stopped almost entirely. Hughes moved to wake her up when she suddenly jerked. They all stopped and looked at her. She cringed as if she saw something horrible (which was very likely). She had a confused look on her face before she let out a gasp and shivered. Not as if she were cold but as if she was frightened. She stopped and laid there for a minute before letting out another scream.

That was it for Ed. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood and walked over to Winry. He put his automail hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Winry." He said. "Wake up. C'mon. Wake up." He continued to shake her shoulder until her eyes began to flutter open.

She groaned. "Ed? Is that you?" Ed nodded. "It's me." She seemed to relax at that. "Winry, do you know where you are?" Winry seemed to have trouble focusing, like when she first woke up. She looked around the room but couldn't make sense of anything she saw. She tried to reach back into her memory but she only got a massive headache.

She groaned and laid down again. She was still breathing heavily and, Ed noted, she looked flushed.

It's almost as if it actually happened again right now. That thought didn't help Ed's anger or nerves.

Finally she shook her head with some difficulty. "No. I-…don't remember much yet." She groaned. "What happened?" Ed kneeled beside her again. "Somehow you put yourself in a hypnotic state and relived everything over again." He sighed and leaned in by her ear. "I'm sorry." He whispered. She shook her head again. "Don't be. You didn't do it." She began to sit up but her eyes were still shut. Ed put a hand on her back to help her.

"So," Hughes started. "Did you see his face?" Ed shot him a dirty look but Hughes shrugged as if to say 'We'd have to ask sooner or later.'

Winry made no attempt to respond at first and Hughes opened his mouth to ask again. Then surprising everyone she spook up.

"I…think I did."

Ed looked at her stunned. "You did? You really did?" He couldn't believe it. "Well it was a memory. Just like any other memory I can call it back and see it again." The Fullmetal Alchemist thought this over. It made sense but…

"But Winry you didn't even remember where you were." Winry rubbed her eyes. "Actually I still don't remember. Where are we?" She still didn't open her eyes. Instead she laid her hands over them.

"Well after I found you I picked you up. I planned to take you to the hospital but you said not to. So I turned towards Central HQ and decided to bring you to Roy." Ed stated. "Actually that was more Al's idea than mine but we weren't really in the position to get into an argument."

Since Ed was thinking back on what happened he didn't realize what Winry was doing. He didn't notice that her eyes sprang open at one word he said.

"What…did you-say?" She asked. She was panicking. Ed gave her a confused look but repeated himself all the same. "I found you, picked you up, and brought you to Roy's office in Central HQ. Why are you acting stra-?"

"Roy Mustang?" She asked. "Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist?" Ed was now even more confused. Especially when Winry broke out into a cold sweat when he nodded. "Yeah, that Roy." He put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She began to look around the room nervously. "Winry you have to talk to me." He told her firmly. "Winry-."

Said girl jumping up and rushing over to the far corner of the room, cut him off. She was panting and sweating still but also staring at something over Ed's shoulder.

He turned around to see Roy, Riza and Hughes standing behind him. He got up and headed towards Winry again.

She was still looking over his shoulder at one of the three mentioned people as he sat in front of her. "Winry." He began calmly. "Relax no one here will hurt you." She shook her head forcefully. "Yes they will! He already did!" She yelled at him. Everyone looked startled. What did she mean? Was her attacker hiding in the room? Riza put a hand on her pistol and looked around. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Al, Hughes, Roy, Ed, and Winry. No one out of the ordinary. She looked back at the display before her.

"Who hurt you? What are you talking about Win?" Ed asked trying to stay calm. "I saw his face Ed! I saw it!" She shouted again. "I believe you." Ed told her. "Now who is it you saw?" Winry shivered at that and lowered her head. She mumbled something unintelligible so Ed leaned closer. "What?" He asked. "I saw his face Ed." She breathed into his ear. "It was someone I know. Someone we know." Ed got angry at this point. If the person that did this was sitting right under there noses the whole time…

"This someone got a name?" He asked. She nodded.

Ed was right about the person being right under there noses but nothing could prepare him for what Winry said next. Not training with teacher or even knowing what name she was going to say.

The name she said.

Was, "Roy Mustang."

A/N: Here's chapter 5. Honestly don't think it's my best but whatever. Anyway I hope you all liked it. Tell me your reaction to this chapter and a prediction for chapter 6 in a review! I'm interested to know if you think Roy is guilty or was framed. Hmmmmm. Oh and later I'll be posting an FMA Truth or Dare fic if you want to check out the crazy randomness I come up with at 3 a.m. Lol. Well bye!

~Chameleon52


	6. Chapter 6: What Now?

A/N: Wow I have amazing reviewers! And smart to. I was impressed reading your predictions your getting this dead on. I need more plot twists! JK. Moving on.

Pinky Milky- I won't say you'll have to read to find out if he was framed or not. That's an amazing name and good luck and long may you rein.

PokemonFreak90- LOL and yeah that's basically what's gonna happen. Good job!

FMAlcheholic- Thanks. Yeah you showed me it was sparkly.

Sense Marauder- Yeah. Thanks for reviewing.

LeFay Strent- Good to know it was unexpected. Your predictions are good to. LOL I love how you put random funny stuff in your reviews. Thanks!

InuNaruPokeAlchemist- Sorry but here's Chapter 6!

LeFay Strent's prediction was: "1) Mustang has a long lost evil twin brother, or 2) it was Envy..." There is also the third option that Roy did do it. I will say one of those three is right if that helps but you'll have to see.

My friend FMAlcheholic who you all should know from my other fic has been bugging me to post this since I'm not telling her anything either! Well enough of me. Read!

Disclaimer: I no own FMA!

Mission's That Cross the Line

Chapter 6

_The name she said._

_Was, "Roy Mustang."_

You know those moments when the world seems to stop for an instant and then everything either goes really slow or really fast or one then the other and back again? That's what happened in that room.

Since Winry was freaking out the whole room had been silent when she whispered his name into Ed's ear. Her voice had practically echoed through the room. That was when the world seemed to freeze.

After that time speed up again. One second Ed was kneeling in front of Winry listening to her say who she saw. The next he was across the room on top of Roy punching him in the face.

It took everyone else a second to catch up with what was happening. For them to realize Ed was shouting, Winry was crying, and Roy was grunting from the impact of Ed's hits.

"YOU SON OF A F*CKING BITCH!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. "I SHOULD MURDER YOUR SORRY F*CKING ASS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU BASTARD!"

Ed was done messing around. He'd lost his father, his mother, his arm and leg, his brother for a while and now he didn't have a body. Winry was all he had left and now the world or whatever 'God' there was, was trying to take her from him to.

And that wasn't gonna happen.

He felt arms wrap around him and try to pry him off Roy and he all but lost it. He turned and punched them in the gut with his automail arm as hard as he could.

Or what he thought was a person's gut.

He had hit Al in his armor chest. "It'll take more than that to injure me Ed." That seemed to jog Ed out of his shock for a moment. Then he heard crying and remembered Winry. Then the bastard under him. He turned from his brother and continued his assault on the older man under him.

"Edward!"

The blonde alchemist barely registered someone shout his name through his rage driven brain. Arms wrapped around him again but this time the managed to lift him up off Mustang this time.

"AL!" Ed yelled at his younger brother who was holding him. "PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!"

"No!" Al told him.

"YOU HEARD WINRY! SHE SAW THAT BASTARDS FACE! DO YOU THINK SHE WAS LYING?" At that Al seemed surprised and dropped his brother but before he could get back to Roy he was tackled by two people. They turned out to be Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes. He immediately began to struggle.

"Ed-calm-down…" Riza said strained.

"NO! I KNOW YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND BUT YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME NOT TO DO SOMETHING HERE! YOU HEARD HER TOO! YOU ALL DID!" Riza was clearly surprised by the 'girlfriend' remark but luckily Hughes was there to restrain Ed as well. Ed wasn't going to stop fighting though, no matter what.

"Ed you can't be sure about this." Hughes tried to tell him. "It was dark and she had lost a lot of blood." Ed wouldn't listen and fought to get away from Hughes and back to beating the shit out of the Colonel. _Damn for such a small kid he's really strong._ Hughes thought. Restraining him was getting harder and harder until Ed finally overpowered him. Riza snapped out of her daze and caught him though.

"Edward stop." She commanded. He struggled to free his arm from her grasp but she held tight. "Edward, Roy couldn't have done it." Ed stopped and looked at her at that statement. "Oh yeah?" He practically spat. "Prove it."

"He was here until 2 a.m. that day finishing his paperwork. Since I'm his 'babysitter' I was here making sure it was finished. Since I'm also his chauffer I know he left this building at 2:12 a.m. and got home at 2:36 a.m." She told him. "Did you stay and make sure he never left? Are there cameras in his house?" Ed growled. "No. So all we have is an injured girl who was raped and her account of what happened since there are no witnesses. And she says Roy did it. You can't prove him innocent but her word is all I need to know he's guilty." He pulled his arm from her grasp and rushed for Mustang again.

Surprisingly Roy hadn't moved since Winry had said he was the one that did that to her. Not to leave, not to defend himself, not even to dodge Ed's punches.

Riza pulled the furious alchemist off her commander before grabbing Roy's arm and pulling him out of the room.

Riza POV.

She rushed out of Headquarters, dragging Roy behind her. Once outside she went to his car, threw open the passenger side door, and pushed him inside. She went around and got into the drivers side. Roy still didn't move.

"Sir?" she asked not taking her eyes from the road. He seemed to come back down to earth when she spoke up. "Yes?" He realized just then it seemed they were in a car and not his office. "Oh. Thanks." He said still a little out of it. "For?" She asked him. "Getting me out of there." He replied still seeming to drift between reality and some other place. "Don't get the wrong idea sir." He looked at her at that comment. "My job is to protect you and watch your back no matter what and to get you out of harms way. You were in harms way. So I got you out."

"So you think I raped her."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She actually thought he did that. She shifted in her seat. "I didn't say that." Roy looked at her disbelieving. "I don't think you did it but I don't think your lying to me either." Roy remained silent.

Something was bugging Riza and she was fed up so quickly (and dangerously) she pulled over. Roy seemed shocked and turned to his Lieutenant.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Roy nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?" Roy just looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "When Winry announced you were the one who attacked her and Edward attacked you. You didn't say anything. You didn't deny it or try to defend yourself. Why?"

"Simple." He said calmly. "It wouldn't have mattered." Riza didn't understand what he meant by that. "No matter what I had told him Ed wouldn't have believed it." He explained. "You know as well as I do he loves that Rockbell girl. She was hurt and he didn't care who it was, he was getting revenge on who did that to her. True or not." Riza opened her mouth to respond to that but Roy cut her off. "Trust me Lieutenant, when a girl a man loves is hurt he wants justice and revenge on whoever he believes did it." Riza lowered her head knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Fullmetal will figure out who really did it later. Until then we have to wait until he cools off and convince him of my innocence then." He continued. Riza nodded. "Yes sir."

Ed POV.

"That f*cking coward." Ed growled glaring at the car leaving the building. "He didn't run away when he was hurting my friend."

"Ed." It was Hughes. Couldn't the stubborn man leave him alone? "I don't think Roy did this." Ed was boiling mad at this point. "I said it once I'll say it again. Prove it. PROVE IT DAMMIT! TELL ME WHY I SHOULD BELIEVE THAT BASTARDS INNOCENT!" He demanded at the top of his lungs.

"Why?" Hughes asked simply. Ed just looked at him. "What?" He asked not sure he heard him correctly. "I asked why." He said again. "Why would Roy do this? What does he get out of it? It's not like him Ed. You need to try and calm down and think about this." Hughes told him. Ed seemed to stop and think like he said.

Seeing he was getting a positive response he continued. "Think Ed. Think about the kind of person Roy is." Ed scoffed. "A cocky bastard." Hughes glared at him. Ed sighed and thought again. He walked over and sat down on the couch again. Ed leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

Winry, who hadn't moved from the corner, stood and walked over to sit beside him.

Feeling the couch move as someone sat down Ed opened his eyes again to see Winry's bright blue ones. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Edward." Said boy looked over at Hughes and he remembered what they had been discussing.

"He's annoying but he cares for his team and would lay down his life for them." Ed supplied. "True but not what I wanted to hear." Hughes told him. Ed looked confused. "What is called around here?" Ed shrugged. "The Hero of Ishval?" Ed asked regretting it instantly when he saw Hughes flinch at the reminder. "Yes, but no." Ed thought some more. "Central's Womanizer?" Surprisingly Hughes nodded. "Bingo." He leaned forward in his seat. "So tell me Ed why he could get any woman in Central, _his age_ I might add, would he rape your mechanic here?" Winry flinched at that last part and Ed put his arm around her as a reflex. "Also what does he gain from that?" Hughes asked. "Remember what Winry told us her attacker said before he left? Why would Roy want to threaten you like this? You already do whatever he says as long as it's an order." Hughes paused. "Edward why would he want to hurt you?"

Ed just looked at him realizing he was right. No matter how often they were at each other's throats they didn't hate each other. Ed was one of Roy's team and he was a kid at that. Roy would protect Ed or any of his men with his life so why would he do that?

The answer was simple really: He didn't. But why did Winry say that she saw his face? She wouldn't lie about something this important so how do you explain that?

Ed put his head in his hands. He couldn't handle all this at once. He stood up.

"I'm gonna go get our stuff from our room and go somewhere else. After I take care of that I'll come back to get you." He turned to Winry. She nodded slowly. Ed turned to his younger brother. "You stay here with Winry okay Al?" Alphonse nodded. "Right." With that the Fullmetal Alchemist rushed out the door.

"So," Havoc spoke up. "What now?"

"Yeah you think he let the Colonel off the hook?" Breda asked. Hughes turned to them. "There's no doubt in my mind Ed still thinks he did this." Havoc and Breda looked shocked. Hadn't Hughes been making progress? "He's stubborn." Hughes continued. "It's gonna take more than what I said and Riza's word to convince him. At least now we know he's not a hundred percent sure and will think it over some more."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes until Fuery spoke up.

"Lt. Colonel?" He asked. Hughes looked up at him. "Do you think the Colonel did it?" He asked hesitantly. Hughes didn't answer. He just looked at him and asked, "Do you?" Fuery was already nervous and that didn't help. "Well no, but I don't think Winry's lying but I believe in the Colonel and," Havoc stopped him.

"Calm down Master Sergeant. We all believe in him or else we wouldn't follow him." The other men nodded. "That doesn't make Roy or Winry liars it just makes us all confused."

Hughes smiled. "That's what I hoped to hear from you guy's. Now I have to head out. Tell Ed when he comes back if he needs me he's welcome anytime and not to hesitate." He turned to Winry and Al. "You guy's too." He turned to walk out and called over his shoulder. "I trust you all to look after those children until Ed comes back." The four men saluted. "Yes sir." With that Hughes left and all was quiet again.

-Page Break Thing-

About two hours later Ed returned to pick up Al and Winry only to find the latter asleep again.

"Should we wake her up?" Al asked quietly so she wouldn't wake up yet. Ed shook his head and walked over to her. Before Al could ask what he was doing Edward picked her up bridal style. Al couldn't help but remember that was the same way his brother had carried her into this room. He shook it off and followed his older brother out of the room and to their new place.

They didn't see the familiar, tall, dark haired figure watching and following them the entire way.

A/N: Sorry this took so long but here you go! As always I'd love to hear your predictions. As I said my friends and I are very impressed at how smart you all are. Your predictions have been dead on every time. Which means I need to work on doing better plot-twists. We were also amazed at how no one thought Roy actually did it. You all thought he was framed so I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out for sure! Well bye for now my amazing readers!

~Chameleon52


	7. Authors Note

Sorry everyone! I know you want a new chapter but I wanted to let everyone following this know what's going on.

I am working on the next chapter for this but writers block is making it hard. I know where I'm going with it so it should be out by the end of the week if not sooner. My other stories are in a similar position.

Sorry but I have so many ideas for all my stories their getting jumbled up and I haven't had the time. Finals kill -_-*.

By next week I should be able to start updating more frequently so there should be a new chapter up of each of my stories every week. I've gone through all my reviews and I want to thank everyone again and I'm already planning the ones in my truth or dare. Yes I know how far behind I am in that. :/

I've got a solid idea for the Gallagher Girls at last so if you like that that's something that should be done by the end of this week as well. I may write one for Death Note too but I'm not sure.

Well that's all for now. I'll try to catch up and keep you all posted. Thanks!

M.T.C.T.L. Chapter 7- 40% Complete

T. Or D. Chapter 6- 50% Complete

Dumb Blondes? Chapter 2- 60% Complete

Gallagher Fic- 10% Complete

~Chameleon52


	8. Chapter 7: Plans

A/N: Wow! This took much longer than I expected but here you go! First my amazing reviewers!

PokemonFreak90- You truly have an amazing intellect. You'll have to read to find out but there will be answers soon. I promise.

FMAlcheholic- You know I find it very rude to insult me on my own fic. -_- You think I don't know that? I wrote it. Thank you and no! You were mad I wasn't informing you! That wouldn't be fair. Be patient my young padawan.

Pinky Milky- Yes indeed. I love that episode! Yes that does make sense in a way. Considering his stepmother and everything there could be tons of Mustang's running around and, oh god I just realized what I said. O.o

CrazyStuff- Thanks. Yeah that seems to be everyone's thoughts so far. I'm glad! I'm pretty proud of that too and I'm glad you like my style. Thanks.

LeFay Strent- I know, I know! I'm glad and I was laughing while I typed it for no apparent reason. Huh. I love it when Ed gets like that. Your predictions are very out there and I love them. But hey this is Amestris, anything can happen! Especially rogue alchemists.

Gacona- Thanks and I will! (I love your picture BTW)

Anyway guess who reads too much fanfiction and doesn't own FMA? Me! All right here you go!

* * *

><p>Missions That Cross The Line<p>

Chapter 7

Ed walked through Centrals halls early the next morning. 7:00 a.m. to be exact. He made his way to Roy's office and knocked on the door. He didn't expect anyone but Lieutenant Hawkeye to be there so early, that's why he was there at such an hour.

While it was the Lieutenant who opened the door he was wrong about her being the only one there. _Everyone_- Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Roy, Hughes, and Hawkeye- was there. They had been talking quietly when Riza opened the door but when they saw it was Ed who knocked they all shut up immediately. Roy looked away the second he saw Ed. Not that Ed noticed- he did the same thing.

"You all don't have to sneak around me like I'll kill you or something." He told them. They all looked at each other before returning their attention to Ed. "We were talking about you." Riza said. "More specifically the situation concerning yourself, and Colonel Mustang." Ed didn't show any expression at all. "And?" He asked.

Everyone was shocked at his lack of emotion. Could this seriously be the same person who just yesterday tried to murder Roy in this exact room?

"What do you mean 'and?'" Riza asked. Ed sighed. "What were you saying? How insane I am?" He prodded. Riza opened her mouth to answer but another voice beat her to it.

"You're not insane. Not at all."

They were all shocked to hear that. Especially from Roy of all people. Him and Ed weren't exactly friends at the moment.

Even more surprising Ed actually responded to what Roy had said. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Roy shrugged, looking straight down at his desk. "Exactly what I said. You're not insane, not in the least. You're a human being with feelings. Someone very close to you has been hurt so therefore you've been hurt as well. Considering the kind of person you are your reaction yesterday was perfectly sane." Roy explained. "In fact had you not acted that way, then I would have thought you to be insane."

Ed just stared at him with a cold, steady glare. Roy still didn't look up with him. Everyone else just stood awkwardly, feeling the tension in the room.

"What would you know about anything like that?" Ed spat. Roy didn't respond at first but finally he sighed. "More than you'd think." He mumbled. "What was that?" Ed asked. Roy shook his head. "Nothing." He raised his head but still didn't look at Edward. "Did you want something, Fullmetal? I assume that's why you came here." Ed looked around the room for minute before looking back at Roy.

Now that Roy's head was raised the two made eye contact and realized exactly how the other was feeling and thinking. Ed was hurt, angry, tired, and sad. He was putting up a brave front but inside he was broken, or at least break_ing_. Roy was tired, upset, frustrated, but not at all mad. That surprised Ed considering what happened yesterday. What surprised them both was the fact there was something else; in both of their eyes. Determination. No matter how you looked at it that was there. They were more alike than they would like to believe.

"Yeah. I guess you could say I want something." Ed replied at last. Roy barely even moved. "Well I guarantee you won't get it standing there so speak up." Everyone else in the room had been watching the exchange in silence, sort of stuck in the middle of the cloud of tension Ed and Roy created. Ed exhaled. "I want your help."

Everyone, Roy included, stared at Ed when he said that. After the scene yesterday they didn't even expect him to show up around them for a while. Yet here he was, the day after no less, asking them to help.

"Well Fullmetal," Roy began getting over the slight shock first. "Mind my asking what you need help with?" Ed had turned his head to the side and was glaring at nothing in particular. "Don't act stupid Colonel Bastard." He spat. "I thought about everything these guys told me yesterday after you left and," He stopped. Roy leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk. "Yes?" He prodded.

"I was thinking, maybe they were right." This caught everyone's attention again. Roy nodded. "About?" He asked trying to get Ed to stop being so vague. "That Winry isn't lying but she might have you confused with someone else." Ed replied.

"But you haven't ruled out that I am responsible?" Roy asked, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer. Ed looked at him. "Honestly? There's a 5% chance."

"Really?" Havoc yelled. "You're blaming him for something as little as 5%?" Ed turned to him. "I didn't say I was blaming him did I? I said there was a chance. And until it's 0% then can I rule it out?" He said. Havoc thought it over. It was a fair point but still that slim? Actually that was a good thing since they believed in Roy's innocence.

"Alright then Fullmetal what do you need?" Roy asked. Ed looked back at him like it was obvious. "I want you to help me find the sick bastard, what else?" He stated. Roy smiled. That was what he expected to come from the small alchemist. "I see. But why would we do that?"

Riza had been standing behind her commander's chair like usual and hadn't shown any particular interest in the conversation but at this she stared at her commander. "Colonel," She began but he cut her off. "I intend to help him I just want his thoughts Lieutenant." He looked at her before turning his attention back to Edward.

"What better way to prove it wasn't you first of all and second it's not like Al and I can do it on our own. We need help." Ed replied with his head lowered and his bangs in his face. He lifted his head back up to reveal his face. "No. _I_ need help." He stated.

For some reason Roy got this weird looking grin on his face. "Alright then Fullmetal, we'll help you." Roy's grin was partly because Ed had actually admitted he himself needed help. That was definitely a first but also from the fact that when Ed looked back up the familiar burning determination was back in his eyes. "Where do you want to begin?" He asked Ed.

Ed exhaled again. "I was hoping you'd have some idea." He said. Roy looked at him surprised. "You're really that lost?" He asked. Ed nodded. Last time something even got close to affecting him like this was the incident with Nina. Ed was smart but he had trouble keeping his emotions apart from the task at hand. It was better than him being coldhearted and shut off from the world but it could make situations worse for him sometimes and he ended up getting hurt.

Before anyone else could speak up there was a knock on the door to Roy's office. "Come in." Roy called out. The door opened to reveal a familiar face. A familiar blonde and blue-eyed face.

"Winry!" Ed exclaimed going over to her. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" He asked. "I walked." She stated simply. "No I don't mean that. I had Al stay outside your room when I left in case something happened to you in there. How'd you get out?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like I was being held prisoner." Winry said. Roy's men chuckled. "She's got a point." The mumbled. Ed glared at them before turning back to Winry. She sighed. "I climbed out the window."

"_WHAT? In your condition? Are you crazy?_" He screamed. Winry winced considering he was basically yelling in her face. "Edward watch your volume." Riza warned glancing at Winry. Ed face-palmed before looking at his friend again. "Why did you come here?" He asked. Winry looked right back at him. "I came to help you." She stated. Ed looked at her like she really was crazy.

"Out of the question. Go back to the hotel." He said. Winry stood her ground. "No." She said firmly. "Not gonna happen Ed."

"Winry go, _now_." He told her. "No." She said back.

"Go back to the hotel and do what? Wait around for you some more? Is that all I'm good for to you Ed? Well I'm sick of just waiting okay. You don't seem to be getting it. You blame everything on yourself and try to do everything on your own but you even said yourself you're only human. Before I could understand you not wanting me involved but this time I already am. I was involved before you were because it happened to me. And you'll have better luck getting Al to kill a cat than you will trying to get me to leave." She told Ed exactly what she had been thinking for years now, and she wasn't about to take it back either.

They stood there face-to-face, eye-to-eye for a little while before Ed turned his back to her.

"Fine. Do as you wish." He said reluctantly. "I don't know how you'll be able to help though." Winry scoffed. "Yeah I have no idea how the person who was assaulted could possibly help in figuring out who her assaulter was. It makes no sense." She said sarcastically. Ed turned back and glared at her, but his glare instantly softened when he noticed the bandage that was still wrapped around her head.

"Actually," Riza spoke up. "Winry if you could tell me in detail everything you remember about the man that would help." Winry nodded and Riza lead her out of the room.

When they reentered the room Ed was seated in a chair in front of Roy's desk talking to him. Riza went back to sit int he chair beside him and Winry sat in the chair by Ed. Ed glanced at her considering they were in Roy's office after all. She had been taking everything surprisingly well since she'd shown up. Yes she yelled at him but she had been very calm otherwise. She was definitely sticking to what she said. She was going to help no matter what.

"So you two come up with anything?" She asked. Ed shook his head. "Not really. I mean so far we only know what you've told us. There was nothing in that alley and everyone was asleep." He said. "I mean the only thing we even have on the guy is that he looks like Roy." The four of them thought things over for a while.

"Winry is there anything else you remember?" Riza asked. "Not what he looked like but you said he spoke to you right? Do you remember what he sounded like?" Winry thought back. "Definitely not Colonel Mustang. I don't think he could make his voice sound like that if he wanted to. It was a weird voice. I'd definitely know it if I heard it." She replied. Roy turned to Edward.

"3%." He said. Winry looked at him wondering what he meant by that but dropping it for now. "Was it anyone you recognized?" Riza asked. Winry shook her head. "So the voice didn't match the face, huh?" Ed wondered out loud.

"So it's someone who looks exactly like me but doesn't sound like me?" Roy asked. "Can it really be that hard to find this guy?" He said. "Keep in mind sir it's been a few days. Anyone could change their appearance in that amount of time." Riza said. "Yes but it also has to be a person after Fullmetal. Isn't that what you said Ms. Rockbell?" Winry nodded. "Well how many enemies could he really have?" Roy asked. Then he realized exactly what he said. "Forget I said that." He added. "Shut-up Mustang!" Ed yelled.

"Oh both of you knock it off! You're giving me a headache!" Winry said stopping any further noise from the two. "Now what enemies does Ed have that could look like Roy?" She was looking at Ed for an answer but none came. "You have no idea do you?" She asked a moment later. Ed snapped his attention back to her. "Hey let me think! Geez Winry." He thought for a few minutes before realizing something.

"Wait, we're forgetting something." He said. They all looked at him, signaling him to continue. "Not only do they need to be my enemy, look like Roy, they need to know about Winry."

"Not necessarily." Winry said. "I mean I noticed someone following us the past few days so you never know, they could've just assume considering we were hanging out." Ed turned to her. "You noticed someone following us and you didn't mention that earlier, why!" He asked. "Well excuse me. In case you forgot I was kind of suffering from severe head trauma and after effects of being raped." She yelled at him. Ed looked at the floor, his bangs covering his face entirely. Winry put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye before picking his head back up.

"Anyway they could've just been following us in the hopes of you being alone." Ed said. "But, Boss," Fuery began. "You told Havoc none of your enemies know about Winry." He remembered. "To my knowledge." Ed said. "I didn't consider that they could've been following us." The men thought about this. "Who are all your enemies Edward? We should start with a list of suspects." Falman pointed out. Ed thought through all the possibilities.

"Well Scar and the Homunculi are the first that come to mind." Ed said. "I don't think there's anyone else that would go to all the trouble of hurting Winry to get to me." Falman nodded writing that down. "So that would be Scar, and the people known as Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and Greed." Ed nodded. "That seems right." He said. "Now to narrow it down further." Roy said. "Fullmetal?"

Ed was staring intently at the list Falman had made. "Well I'd say the most obvious one it couldn't be would be Scar." He stated picking up a pen on Roy's desk and crossing off 'Scar' from the list. "He couldn't look like Mustang if he tried. Plus Scar would just kill me he has no reason to warn me like this by using Winry. He doesn't give a crap about anyone but State Alchemist's and Winry wasn't in the way of killing me." Everyone nodded and watched Ed think before going on. "I'm going to go out on a limb and assume it wasn't Lust." He crossed her name off too and they heard Havoc laugh from the back of the room. They rolled their eyes, knowing what he was thinking, and ignored him.

"It wouldn't be Gluttony either." Ed said crossing that off and making Havoc laugh more. This time Riza shot him a glare and he quieted. Ed looked over the list again. "Colonel didn't the Fuhrer take care of everyone in the Devil's Nest?" He asked. Roy nodded. "That's what has been reported." Ed looked back at the paper and removed Greed's name. "Then we have to assume Greed's no longer in the picture. So that leaves…"

The four of them looked over at the paper and saw there was one name left. "Envy." They said in unison.

Ed stood up and walked out in the hall. A second later there were some screams and crashing sounds heard. The door reopened and Ed walked back inside, perfectly calm. No one questioned it.

"Ed." Winry told him. "It's not your fault okay?" Ed shook his head. "It's not that it's the fact that I'm such an idiot. Out of all those people Envy would be the most obvious but I'm so fucking stupid I couldn't figure that out." He said. Winry stood up and walked over to him.

"Come on." She said. "Al's probably noticed I'm gone by now and is worried." Ed looked at her. "We can't leave now. We're getting close!" Winry shook her head. "What are we gonna do? Do you know where the homunculi are? Even if you did they're the homunculi, how would you fight against them?" She asked. Ed hadn't thought of that at all actually. "Ed you're not thinking clearly, you're not stupid. Come on. We're going back and you're gonna rest." Winry looked back at Roy and Riza who nodded, agreeing Ed should go with her.

"Oh so I'm the patient now?" Ed asked. Winry smiled. "We're both in bad shape. How about that?" Ed smiled back and nodded. With that the two left Headquarters.

"Winry?" Ed asked as they walked back. "Yes?" She responded. "You handled that really well in there you know." She looked at him. "Considering what happened." She sighed. "3% chance Ed. Come on. He didn't do it and I feel bad for saying that. In case you forgot you beat the crap out of him yesterday." He laughed. "That was a long time coming. That just gave me an excuse." She turned to him. "Edward! After he's helped you so much, are you serious?" Ed waved his hand. "Get over it. We don't get along." Winry rolled her eyes. "I noticed. You don't even refer to each other by name."

"It's called being professional, Win." He replied. She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever." It was quiet between the two of them before Winry looked at Ed and spoke up again. "Ed?" He looked at her from the corner of his golden eyes. "Why are you so…protective of me?" She asked once she thought of the right words. Ed didn't answer. He stared at the ground as the walked. Winry opened her mouth to ask again when Ed finally spoke.

"Because," He started. "You're all I have left." Winry stared at him not fully understanding what he meant by that. "After mom died and what happened to Al and I we were alone. We've been on our own for a long time. But every time we come back to Risembool you and Granny are still there waiting for us. Like a real family." He looked her in the eye. "If anything happened to you, Winry I don't know what I'd do. I know I don't act like it but I do care about you."

Winry walked beside him and let that sink in. "You're wrong." She told him stopping. Ed turned back to her and watched her as she went on. "You were never alone. Just because we weren't by your side doesn't mean we left you by yourselves. We act like a family Ed because we are. Family isn't determined by blood it's by who cares for you. Home is where you put your heart into and you've placed it with us. Ed I know you care. Not caring is how you show it." She smiled. Ed didn't make sense sometimes but she knew he cared. Like Hughes had told her Ed preferred to let his actions speak for him not words.

He stood there and watched her and she just continued to smile at him. She reached down and grabbed his hand. Ed looked shocked when she started pulling him. "Come on. Al's probably having a panic attack. If that's possible." Winry laughed as she pulled him behind her. Ed found himself smiling too as he caught up with Winry. Winry expected him to drop her hand but he surprised her by holding it tighter. She smiled again and squeezed his hand.

So the duo raced back to the hotel hand-in-hand the entire way. They never looked back at the Central building. If they had they might have noticed everyone in Roy's office smiling out the window as they watched them run off together.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go! I had to add the fluff at the end there so I hoped you all liked it!

Havoc was laughing at the image of Roy and Lust combined and then Roy and Gluttony. I really hope none of you imagined that. If you did I'm sorry for scarring you.

In case anyone's confused on why not all the homunculi were listed it's because this isn't set that far into the anime. Since Roy's team is still together this is before they know about the Fuhrer but after the Devil's Nest so somewhere in between there. And Winry and Scar haven't met so none of them know about what he did to her parents. Any questions fell free to PM me or leave in a review.

So how many of you thought or said "Ah-ha! I knew Roy didn't do it! I knew it was Envy! I knew it! Haha!" XD That is what many of your predictions were.

Ed: So Envy did do it?

Chameleon52: I didn't say that. ;)

Ed: What? But, you just...and then...

chameleon52: Shh. It's okay Ed. Go drink some milk.

Well next chapters the fight scene. The group goes to confront Envy head on but will it turn out as expected? Drop a review with your prediction if you would.

M.T.C.T.L. Chapter 8- 20% Complete

Dumb Blondes Chapter 3- 50% Complete

FMA T Or D Chapter 7- 60% Complete

Gallagher Fic- 40% Complete

See you next update which should be by Monday or sooner. Bye!

~Chameleon52


	9. Chapter 8: Trap

A/N: Hey everyone! Who missed me? Aww you're to kind. Anyway I know I'm a terrible person for not updating. I'M SORRY AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! TT-TT  
>Umm…anyway yeah…what was I saying…? Oh let's check out the reviews for last chapter!<p>

TaIoRaFoReVeR523- Lol that is nasty. It's all right as long as you've been enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing now

LeFay Strent- Oh yes. XD Same here and now I want to write that…..LMAO Aw I'm so glad you liked that too

Lizzy '-' rocks- ~You shall have to read and find out~ I caught myself before I thought up any mental pictures but still –shudders- LOL No they aren't. Aw thank you so much I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! T-T

Um…yeah. Sorry about the wait. So here you go.

* * *

><p>Mission's That Cross The Line<p>

Chapter 8

"Umm… Brother? Are you sure this is smart?" Al asked his older brother hesitantly. Ed snorted. "That's what I asked Colonel Sarcasm before we left." Al wished he could roll his eyes. Even in such a situation Roy was Edward's enemy. "So…what exactly are we doing?" Ed waved his hand dismissively. "Go break something." Al gave him a skeptical look so Ed just pushed him into someone. He ended up making them drop the vase she was carrying.  
>"Oh." Al said surprised. "I'm so sorry!" Ed pushed past him. "Here let me help." He clapped his hands and within seconds the vase was good as new. He picked it up and handed it to the lady who smiled and thanked him. Soon enough a crowd had surrounded Edward as he started to make a show while fixing everyone's broken items.<p>

Al stood off away thinking to himself that there was some serious déjà vu going on.

Soon after, Ed and Al escaped from the crowd and ran into an alleyway.

"Again brother, are you sure this is smart?" Al said. "Too late now Al." Ed said hearing approaching footsteps. "We've got company." He clapped his hands and pressed his left against his automail hand creating the famed hand lance. He turned quickly and ducked while taking a swing at his attacker. Said attacker ended up slumped against the wall. Ed and Al stood behind him blocking the exit.  
>"What now?" Al whispered. "What do you think?" Ed whispered back. Just then Scar turned and lunged at them. "Run!" Ed yelled. They took off down the turns of Centrals alleys with Scar hot on their heels.<p>

They came to a stop when they didn't see Scar anymore. "You think we lost him?" Al asked. "I doubt it." Ed replied. "When has anything in our lives _ever_ been that easy?" As if to prove his point Scar appeared in front of them literally out of nowhere. He raised his right arm at the two brothers and just as Edward was preparing to clap a human like figure dropped down from above their heads and landed on Scar.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Ishvalan decided to come out to play after all." The boys looked up to see what looked like Lust and Gluttony on top of the building above them. "I knew it…" Ed whispered to Al. Before they could do anything more Gluttony jumped down from the building and began chasing Scar down the twists and turns of the alleys. When Ed and Al looked back up at the building Lust had disappeared as well.

That left the Elric's with exactly who they wanted- Envy.

And Ed was going to take full advantage of the situation.

Before Envy could make one of his signature snide remarks at the two Ed roundhouse kicked him in the face.  
>"Ow! What the hell was that for pipsqueak?!" Ed punched him in the face twice. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" He yelled as he began to pound Envy into the wall behind him. It was short lived though when Envy took a swing at Ed and hit him square in the jaw. Envy smiled menacingly down at Ed until he, literally, went down in flames. Envy screamed loud enough to wake the dead. At least until Roy stepped out and burned his mouth off. Mustang spent the next few minutes sending our palm tree up in flames when Ed stepped up and made him stop. Roy knew exactly why. Ed wanted to finish the bastard off himself so Roy would gladly step by and let him. Especially after being on the receiving end of Ed's right fist.<p>

Since Roy had stopped throwing flames Envy was regenerating better and soon overpowered Ed. Before he could do anything to our favorite alchemist shots were fired into Envy's back. Ed and Al sent spikes through his body at the same time. It wasn't enough though. Envy still had the power to regenerate. Ed glanced over at Roy who nodded. He tapped his brother on the arm and motioned with his head. Al nodded and once Riza and Havoc shot again they fled out of range. Envy looked over confused at where the brothers had been standing before erupting into flames.

"Damn." Riza commented from the tower her and Havoc were in. He turned to her. "What?" He asked. "He's killing that bastard like it's his job." She commented. Havoc glanced back down at the scene below. "In a way it kind of is." He said. Riza looked down too. "True. I'd sure as hell hate to be Envy right now." Havoc couldn't help but nod.

All of a sudden Roy stopped. Everyone stopped and looked over expecting to see Roy laying on the ground from Envy recovering and attacking him.

In fact it was the opposite.

Roy was still there; standing tall while Envy on the other hand was nowhere to be found. Ed and Al rushed back out and came over to their Commander.

"Did he get away?" Ed asked. Roy walked over and leaned down, picking something up. He turned back to Edward holding up Envy in his true form. "Like I'd let that happen. Give me some credit Fullmetal." Ed smiled briefly before glaring at the thing in Roy's hand.

"You son of a bitch." He said as Riza and Havoc came down from the tower. Havoc tossed Alphonse a jar that Roy promptly dropped the homunculus into. Envy went into a fit, trying to get out of the jar, yelling and cussing at the military officers. He was ignored as Hawkeye spoke up. "We need to move quickly. We caused quite a racket and Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Armstrong won't be able to keep the other officers and civilians away from here much longer." Havoc nodded and added, "Plus we don't know when his creepy friends will be back to get him." He pointed at Envy who had slumped in the jar. "Let's go." Roy said to Ed who promptly turned and lead them further through the maze of alleys.

Not to long after that they arrived in an abandoned cabin in the woods. (A/N: Central has about 50 different abandoned warehouses why not 50 different abandoned cabins in the woods? ;) ) They walked inside and set Envy down on the table.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you people?" He demanded in his high voice. "What's wrong with <em>us<em>?" Ed asked in disbelief. "Okay screw the plan I'm killing this bastard." He moved to walk to Envy but Roy put a hand out and stopped him. "Why'd you do it Envy?" Roy interrogated, glaring at the small, green creature in front of him. Envy being the natural jackass he is feigned innocence. "Do what?" He sneered (Which didn't really work because he's all small and stuff but eh). "You son of a bitch!" Ed yelled pushing past Mustang and picking up the jar Envy was inside. "You know damn well what we're talking about!" Envy was screaming bloody murder as he tried to get Ed to stop from killing him.  
>"Whoa, whoa hold it Pipsqueak! I really don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled at Ed. But Ed wasn't having it. "Liar! We <em>know <em>you did it!" He screamed. Havoc reached over and ripped Envy from Ed's hands while Roy and Riza lifted him up from under his arms. Envy became silent while Ed struggled slightly against Roy and Riza. Just then they heard something fall in the back of the room.

"What was that?" Al asked nervously. The adults ignored him. "We aren't exactly ready yet." Roy called out. They heard footsteps approaching them. Soon enough she stepped into the light.  
>"That sounds like a personal problem." Winry said. Ed looked at Roy like he would skin him alive but Riza spoke up. "I don't see how this can become worse Sir." Roy shrugged it off and the two of them lowered Ed as they felt him stop fighting and slump over.<br>"Well if it isn't the Fullmetal Pipsqueaks girlfriend. Wasn't expecting that one." Envy remarked. Winry hadn't looked in his direction since entering the room. She stood in the doorway at the back of the room staring straight ahead at Edward. "Really?" Roy asked Envy. "Because it shouldn't."  
>"Look if you all are going to attack and kidnap me can you make sense?" Envy asked. Riza glared at him. "I don't think you're in the position to be making requests." She informed him. "Well at least tell me what the **** is going on!" He demanded.<p>

Ed who had been leaning against the wall with his fists clenched at his sides lost it again, but more sever this time.

"You _KNOW_ what's going on!" He threw his fist through the thin wall and everyone gaped at the hole that was almost the same size as him. "You and the rest of the homunculi are all about control! You especially want to control Al and me because you apparently need us for whatever the hell it is you're plotting! You've been keeping an eye on us for a year or more by now! You know what we do! You know who are friends are! And you know we care about Winry! You saw her come into town with us and you transformed your pathetic self to look like someone else! And you followed us around until she was alone and you attacked her! You attacked her and dragged her into the alley and-" He paused and looked at Winry who hadn't moved and inch. She only looked surprised and his out burst all of a sudden. "And you violated her." He finished looking at the floor. "And now I'm going to kill your sorry ass!"

Ed moved to attack Envy again when he spoke up. "Yeah there's just one thing wrong with your theory you idiot." Envy told him. They all paused. "And what's that?" Edward asked angrily. "It wasn't me." Ed scoffed. "Yeah like I'm gonna believe that." Envy glared at him. "All right pipsqueak if I did it why didn't I take credit for it? Hmm? You all know I love rubbing your stupidity in your faces so if I could so easily abuse your pathetic girlfriend why wouldn't I take credit for it?"

Ed froze considering Envy's point. It was true. Envy loved mocking them. Saying how much better the homunculi were. They were immortal, stronger, and completely detached from all emotions. At least that's how Envy saw it.  
>"Besides," Envy continued, "Homunculi can't reproduce you idiot. We have no reproductive organs! I couldn't rape her if I wanted to. Which let me tell you I have no interest in doing." Ed looked over at him. "I never said she was raped." He pointed out. Envy rolled his eyes. "There aren't many other things 'violated' could mean pipsqueak! If your trying to trip me up it's not gonna work because I didn't do shit to her." Envy and Ed were now in a heated staring contest with one another. Suddenly Ed turned away from Envy and grabbed Roy, Riza, Winry and Al and dragged them into another room.<p>

"Well what now?" Ed demanded at the adults. "I thought we got it right!"  
>"So did we!" Roy shot back. "Both of you shut up!" Riza said taking the safety off her gun. Both men did as she said as she rolled her eyes at them. "So what now?" She asked. "It looks like we're back to square one." Ed grumbled angrily.<br>They all looked up hearing a weird tapping coming from the room they had just left. It sounded like footsteps. "Havoc stop pacing! Come in here with us if you want to." Roy called out to his panicky subordinate. Havoc walked into the room then but the sound continued. "I wasn't pacing." He told everyone. Everyone shared a glance wondering what it could've been if not Havoc. Roy stood by Riza and Ed stood in between Winry and Al. Envy was still in his jar so what could the sound be?

Just then there was a large flash of blue light. It caused the entire cabin to explode into thousands of shards of glass and wood. It caused our Amestrian military officers flying back wards and landing slumped beside each other in the surrounding woods. Ed, Roy, Riza, and Havoc all shot to their feet and looked around frantically to see if they could see there attacker. Ed noticed Winry and his brother weren't by his side. He turned to look behind him and saw Winry still slumped on the ground. He ran over to her only to find her out cold. He swore under his breath and felt his brother come up beside him.  
>"Will she be okay?" Al asked. Ed nodded and picked her up bridal style. "Get her out of here Al." He instructed. Al nodded and lifted her up and ran off into the woods in the direction of Central City.<br>"Fullmetal!" Roy called the boys title out. Ed turned around to see a human like figure stepping out of the woods. Edward rushed back over to his commander's side, ready to fight off the attacker. "Show yourself!" Roy said ever being in charge. The person (?) didn't respond. He merely stood there in the shadows across from the team. "I said show yourself!" Roy repeated. The man simply stood there another moment before turning his head to the side and raising his arms a quarter of the way up. A blue circle slowly started to glow around them. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground stopped the transmutation. "Run!" He yelled as the four of them turned and headed into the woods.  
>"So I take it we were wrong and <em>that's <em>the guy we want?" Havoc yelled as they dodged the trees. "Pretty much!" Roy, Riza, and Ed yelled back to him. "Well shit!" Havoc swore. "Yeah we know, we know!" Ed said. "But now's not the time to focus on how we screwed up!"  
>"Then when is?" Havoc asked, clearly pissed about the situation and being out of the loop. Suddenly a large blue burst of light flew past Roy and Riza. "When we're not being chased by a psycho throwing alchemic fireballs at us!" Riza yelled at him. "Fair enough!" He yelled as him and Ed dodged another. They all ducked as more were thrown in a rapid-fire attack. "There!" Ed yelled seeing a hall like area they could hide down. They darted down there and stopped to catch their breath. "Do you…do you think we lost him?" Havoc asked out of breath. "No." Ed said staring down at the end of the hall.<br>They all looked up to see the shadowy figure of a man. Standing in front of a transmutation circle.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this took forever so I hope you like. It's full of twists and cliffhangers and I have no idea what I'll do for next chapter but hey this one even surprised me. So what do you think? Will they make it? Did Al and Winry? Who's this new guy? Review please!  
>~Chameleon51<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Relationship

A/N: Ugh I'm beating myself up over last chapter. There was a specific way I wanted them to know it wasn't Envy but by the time I realized it, it was too late to take it down and change it. Oh well. So now I'm trying to decide whether to find a way to write it in or ditch it but I'm leaning towards ditching it. If I do I'll let you all know what the original idea was. Anyway for my wonderful reviewers:

TaIoRaFoReVeR523: Lol that's a cool idea and hey you may be right. I'm sorry! To be honest I was too but I hope I didn't confuse you too much because I want you to like and understand the story.

White Hair and Violet Eyes: Don't worry that's what my truth or dare fic is for. But he it's fun writing about envy dieing so it might happen. And then you can take credit for it ;) I'm glad you like it and I'm trying to update more. Thanks!

IAnneart01: Me too but I like plot twists a lot. Actually I thought it was Envy too but then my brains all like "JK!" so I got fooled too.

Thanks again everyone who read and reviewed! You're all the best!

Okay then now here's Chapter 9 oh and I don't own FMA.

* * *

><p>Missions That Cross The Line<br>Chapter 9

"We should run." Ed said. They all turned around only to find another circle directly behind them. "Crap." They all swore. They turned their attention back on the alchemist. They still hadn't been able to see his face and considering he was just standing there in the darkness they wouldn't be able to. The light from the transmutation circles grew brighter and they new they were screwed. But then seemingly out of nowhere the ground opened up around him and the man fell into the whole.

"Al!" Ed called to his brother. "What are you doing I told you to take Winry and get to safety!"

"Forget that Brother! Run!" Al yelled back. They heard the man getting his bearings back and they all rushed to get out of range. Roy stopped a few feet back however. "Sir please do not start another wildfire." Riza cautioned. "Don't worry. I've got it." And he snapped his fingers. A circle of fire went up around the place where the man was standing. Riza and Ed grabbed him and started running as fast as they could. Ed tried to turn his head to look behind him when he felt a hand on top of his blonde head. "Don't turn back just move forward. You two did promise to do that right?" Roy said to him in a hushed voice. Ed knew he was right and followed instruction for once and ran faster.

Somehow they all made it out of the woods, through the alleys, back out of the alleys, through the streets, and in front of Central HQ.

"Al." Ed said slightly panting. "Where's Winry?" Al ignored him and Ed prepared to say it again when two arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He felt something fall on his shoulder and heard his best friends small voice in his ear say, "Hi."

He whipped around and came face to face with the girl in question who kept her arms around his neck. "Al sorta sent me flying through the air until I landed here." Ed looked at his brother. "Al!" Al just shrugged. "Sorry brother it was last minute thinking!" Roy laughed. "That sounds like some dumb, reckless thing your brother would do." Ed glared at his commander. "Hey!" Winry laughed. "I'm fine Ed." She tightened her arms around him. "What about you?"

It was then that Ed realized just how close him and Winry were. His face flushed red and he tried to hide it. "We're fine. The guy didn't have a chance to do anything." Winry didn't say anything. She just moved her hand to his cheek and lifted his head up. She got a quick glance at him before he moved away. "Ed." She said in a lower voice. "Hm?" He mumbled in response. "If you're okay why can't I see your face?" Ed's face got even redder as he tried to come up with a way to answer. "Um… It's cold out!" He blurted. He could tell Winry was looking at him weird but she wasn't moving away from him. "I-it's cold out and you haven't been feeling good lately and we just did all that running and everything. So we should get back to the hotel and they should get home and-and-and…" Winry pushed her fingertips against the place where his shoulder met his neck to get him to stop. "Okay. We'll head back. Don't have a panic attack now." She smiled sweetly at him and Ed felt like his heart fell into his stomach. He nodded and put one arm around her waist, keeping his head pointed toward the ground. She just kept smiling and rested her head on his shoulder again. Ed didn't dare look back at Mustang and the others he just led Winry back to the hotel with Al's clacking footsteps following them.

Back at the hotel Ed had sent Al back outside to put another stray back so he led Winry up to her room by himself. He pushed her through the doorway and turned to leave when he felt something latch onto his hand. He turned back to see Winry was holding his right automail arm with both her hands. Her face was pointed to the ground and her bangs covered her face. Ed looked at her confused and took a step back towards her. She tilted her head back up once he was close enough and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for taking care of me." She hugged him again and he held her tight this time. "Of course." He whispered back. She squeezed Ed tight before turning and going into her room. Ed stood staring at the door before smiling and walking into his and Al's room.

"Edward. The colonel wants you in his office immediately."

Ed had come to Central HQ again the next morning to see if any progress had been made in identifying their attacker. When he walked into the office Hawkeye had greeted him with the Colonel's orders. He walked over to the door and entered his superior's private office.

The Flame Alchemist was doing his paperwork for once and didn't look up from it once to see his subordinate. "Fullmetal." He gestured to the seat across from him with his pen. "Have a seat." Ed did as he was told and waited for Roy to finish. Roy dropped the pen and stacked the paper he'd been signing in the 'Done' pile before turning to Ed.

"How are you today?" He asked. Ed shrugged. "And Winry? Did you all sleep well?" Ed nodded. "She was out like a light. Me not so much but that's not important." Roy looked like he wanted to argue with the blonde boy but decided against it at the last second. "Very well. Now Fullmetal I want to ask you a serious question." Ed nodded to show he was listening. "Now you're going to look at me like I'm crazy but you need to give me an appropriate response."

"_Get on with it Mustang_." Ed said forever being the impatient one. Roy sighed and looked Edward in the eye. "Do you have _romantic feelings_ for ?"

And number of things happened next. Ed's eyes got wide, then his face went pink, then red, then he started stuttering until finally exploded. "What the hell!? Where'd you get that idea?!" Roy held up his hands. "It was just a question Fullmetal! Anyone would think the same thing if they had been there last night!" Ed opened his mouth before closing it again. "What do you mean what happened last night?" Roy sighed. "Fullmetal the girl gave you a hug and you turned into an apple." Ed fumbled his words for a bit. "I- wha- you- just- uh- I DID NOT!" Roy shot to his feet and pointed at him. "See?! You're doing it again!" The two of them stood there like that for another moment or two before deflating and falling back into their seats.

"Fullmetal how many girls do you know?" Ed looked back up at the odd question. "What?" Roy sighed. "Let me rephrase: How many girls do you know like you know Winry?" Ed thought for a moment. "Um…none." He looked at Mustang oddly. "Why?" Roy rubbed his temples. "You don't know much about girls do you Fullmetal?" Ed's face went red again. "Not really…" He mumbled. "Then you've come to the right place I guess." Roy said. Ed glared at him. "What are you getting at Bastard!?" He yelled.

"What I'm getting at is that your mechanic was flirting with you." Ed was on his feet and his jaw hit the floor while his face went pink.

"And you didn't shut the door either."

Make that bright red.

After making sure the door was shut and locked as well as the windows Ed turned back to the raven-haired man in front of him. "What do you mean Winry's flirting with me?" He hissed. Roy rolled his eyes. "Surely you know what that is right Fullmetal?" Ed glared at him. "Of course I do!"

"Great then you know that's what she was doing." He went from mocking to serious. "She's clearly attracted to you Fullmetal. And you'd have to be crazy not to see you feel the same." Ed gaped at his commander. "Alright shut your mouth Fullmetal you've done that about fifteen times in the past half hour." Ed did as told but still seemed shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about Colonel." Roy whistled. "Ah the 'Denial Phase'." He picked up his pen and started filling out papers again. "Not just a river in Egypt you know."

"I'm not in denial!" Ed yelled. Roy arched an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "And even if I did like her she's not interested in me."

"Wrong." The two men turned to see Riza enter the room. "How'd you get in?" Ed asked her as she set the next stack of paperwork on Roy's desk. "Don't underestimate me Edward." She replied. "Anyway we all saw you two last night. She looked interested and you looked like a red Popsicle." Roy put his hand over his mouth trying to stop his laughter. "What does that mean?" Ed asked. Riza shrugged. "She flirted you melted. Pretty simple." Roy couldn't do it anymore he busted out into laughter. Ed ignored him. "But why now? Why would she suddenly be interested in me?" Roy stopped laughing. "Who said this happened suddenly?" He asked. Now Ed looked even more confused. "Huh?" Roy rolled his eyes. "Okay Fullmetal pay attention here this is important." Riza said.

"Winry has probably been into you for a while now. It's just in light of everything that's happened that she realized it." Ed opened his mouth but Roy held up a hand. "Let me finish. Now Winry has gone through something extremely dramatic and traumatizing. You've been there by her side during all of it. And now she's come face to face with her attacker that you took head on." Roy paused and shrugged. "That's enough to make her realize she has feelings for you."

Ed stared up at his commander for a long before asking, "Are you saying that because you mean it or did you just want to cause a really awkward scene?" Roy slapped a hand to his forehead and went over and grabbed the small alchemists shoulders. "Look that girl is actually attracted to you. Now Fullmetal we don't know if this will _ever_ happen to you again."

"Hey!" Ed yelled but Roy ignored him. "I don't know what the hell is going through that girl's head but you better treat her well. She's been through a lot for you. Don't forget about her." Ed glared at his commander. "Why would I do that?" Roy gave him a hard look before going back over to his desk. "You know how many times she's called me in the four years you've been here?" Ed looked at him confused. "No…" Riza turned around. "579." She said before leaving the room. "And all because she's worried about you." Roy told him. Ed looked even more confused. "Why you though?" Roy looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm your commanding officer. It's my job to know things about you that you don't know." Ed mumbled something then probably along the lines of 'cocky bastard' but Roy went on. "And it's all because you never call or write. You know considering your and Al's current situation that girl's the closest you have to family. I'd let her know I wasn't dead on the side of the road."

Walking away from HQ that day, Ed tried to get his thoughts straight. Roy and Riza had unloaded a lot on his mind in only an hour's time. He walked slowly through the streets. Before he had left Roy said there was no progress in finding that guy which wasn't helping Ed with all his mixed emotions. He tried to push all other thoughts from his head but he just kept coming back to Winry. Did he have feelings for her? He knew what he'd said back at the beginning of all this chaos but that was just the heat of the moment. Right? And even if he did there was no guarantee she felt the same way. And what if she did? What did that mean for him? Could they possibly have a future together? After everything that had happened in all of their lives could they be happy…together?

Ed arrived back at the hotel having made up his mind. He walked directly up to Winry's room and knocked on the door. His blonde childhood friend opened it a moment later. Her hair was matted and she looked tired but when she saw Ed she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "Hi Ed." She said before yawning. "What's up?" Ed smiled. She was just too cute sometimes. "Mind if I talk to you for a while?" He asked. She nodded and moved so he could walk into the room. She sat on her bed while he sat on the couch beside her. "Well?" She asked. "How'd it go at Central?" Ed shrugged. "Same old thing but that's not- wait how'd you know I went to HQ?" Winry smiled and shrugged. "You're predictable." Ed put on an offended look and she laughed. "So what do you wanna talk about?" She crossed her legs and sat up on the bed putting her pillow in her lap. Ed sighed. _'Now or never.'_ He smiled at her. "Nothing really. Just Mustang didn't have anything useful which isn't surprising. So I stayed there for an hour while he went on about stupid stuff." Winry tilted her head. "Like what?" she asked. "The usual mocking and stupid stuff and then, this is the dumb thing, he tried to tell me you liked me."

The silence in that room was deafening. Ed was too nervous to look up and see Winry's expression. After an extremely long moment of silence Winry responded. "And what did you say?" Ed lifted his head and tried to look nonchalant. "Just that it was ridiculous and you'd never be attracted to a guy like me." Once again it was silent for several moments. Ed looked up seeing Winry had her head down.

"Winry…?" He asked confused. "And if I was?" She asked making Ed even more confused. "What if I was attracted to you?" Ed's eyes got wide. "W-winry?" He asked weakly. She shot to her feet. "Never mind. It was nothing." She started walking away when Ed shot up, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back so she fell on him. He held her to his chest locking her arms at her side. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. "Ed…?" He seemed just as surprised. "S-sorry Win I…um…well…" She looked at him expectantly. He couldn't think of what to say so to but time he put her back on her feet. He held her and arms length away from him and looked in her eyes.

Something must've happened then-between them. One second Ed was standing there looking into her blue eyes. Her blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat every time she looked at him. And the next he pulled her back to him and crashed his lips down on hers. Winry seemed hocked at first and stood there a moment, but soon she fell into the kiss and kissed him back. Ed could feel himself smiling against her soft lips.

They stayed like that for a long while until the need for oxygen became too much and they broke away. Winry threw her arms around Ed's neck in a big hug. Neither of them had ever been so happy in their lives. Ed felt like he was flying and Winry felt like she was walking on air. Both of them felt a massive weight lifted off them and exhaled at the same time.

It was then that Ed heard the phone ring in the other room. He sighed and pulled back from Winry. He kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair before going to get the phone. A few minutes later he came back.

"That was the Colonel. Apparently they have a lead. I'm going to check it out." Winry nodded but before she could move Ed spoke again. "And you're staying here." Winry glared at him but he leaned down and kissed her again making her anger melt away. "I'll be back soon." He whispered before turning and walking out the door. Winry sighed and flopped back down on her bed replaying the recent events in her head. Ed loved her back! Things couldn't be better.

But they could be worse.

At least that's what Winry thought later that day hen she heard a knock on the door. Ed had left about six hours ago and she had gotten dressed and been working on some automail. She smiled when she heard the knock assuming it was Ed. She bounced off the bed and threw open the door to reveal-

Roy and the other officers, looking grim.

Winry's face fell slightly seeing it wasn't Edward but she still greeted the military men. "Oh. Hey Roy what's up?" She asked. He sighed and looked at her carefully. His eyes were red had he been…crying?

"Winry." He started. "There's something I should tell you." Something about the way he said it made a knot form in her stomach. "Okay…" She said hesitantly. Roy took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"It's Edward. He's missing."

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun! Who expected this?

Anyway the beginning and I guess middle here all came from me wanting to write a lot of awkward EdWin and awkward Parental RoyEd at 5 am XD

So…did I succeed?

Oh and here's the percents I forgot to list last chapter:

M.T.C.T.L. Chapter 10- 20% Complete

FMA Games T or D Chapter 8- 110% Complete

Dumb Blondes Chapter 4- 90% Complete

Gallagher Girls fic #1- 70% Complete

Gallagher Girls fic #2- 70% Complete

Cya next time everyone! Thanks again

~Chameleon52


	11. Chapter 10: The Search

A/N: Every time I start thinking FMA isn't as important in my life as it was last year I come back to writing fanfics and remembering all it taught me and how much it means to me. So thanks for keeping me here because it really does mean something to me.

Reviewer shout-out time! Woot!

iAnneart01- Mwahahahaha someone hasn't read my Truth or Dare fic. Ask Ed I'm evil. :D I am glad that you're enjoying it though. And if the old plan I had that I just found happens it's going to be even worse than THIS!

Princess of Infinity- I'm glad you like it and that it's surprising for you guys. HaHa it's all good! It was ALMOST Kimblee because of a really weird conversation between my friend and I. LOL

jaklynkaileigh- Angst for the win! HaHa I'm glad.

awesomenaruto- Good to know I haven't failed with the pairings, parental or otherwise and there is totally gonna be more!

Thanks again everyone! And it's been three years since I got into FMA and I still don't own it! :P

Mission's That Cross The Line

Chapter 10

_"Winry." He started. "There's something I should tell you." Something about the way he said it made a knot form in her stomach. "Okay…" She said hesitantly. Roy took a deep breath and looked her in the eye._

_"It's Edward. He's missing."_

Winry simply stared at him. _This is some kind of joke._ She told herself. _Some kind of sick, cruel joke. Ed will probably come in behind me from the window or something. Ed is…Ed. He can't be missing. He just can't. _She looked into Roy's eyes and saw what she feared—that he told the truth. Winry felt dizzy and before she knew it her legs gave out, and she found herself kneeling on the apartment floor in front of Roy. Roy looked down at her with a look of pity. His heart was truly breaking for her. She barely saw Ed as it was and now he was gone and Roy couldn't even help her. He got on one knee and placed his hand on her shoulder. Winry fell forward and put her head on Roy's shoulder and began to cry so hard she was shaking. He tried rubbing her back to calm her down when Riza walked into the room and pulled Winry from her commander into her arms. Roy mouthed, "Thank you." To her and she nodded.

"Colonel?" Roy and the rest of his team turned to see Alphonse standing in the hallway. "What's going on?" He noticed Winry. "Did something happen again?" Roy took the door handle and walked out of the room, pulling the door shut. "Alphonse I'm afraid your brother has gone missing." Al looked surprised (or as surprised as a suit of armor can). "Ed's gone? How? When?" Roy shook his head. "We don't know we've only just been informed. Me being his commanding officer if anything happens to him I'm immediately notified. We came here to tell you and Winry. As you can see we found Winry first." Roy frowned at the last part. Even though the door was closed they could hear her crying inside. "Can I go in there?" Al asked pointing at the door Winry's sobs were coming from. Roy nodded and opened the door.

Al walked in first and looked at Winry. Riza had moved so she could sit on her bed. She held her pillow in her lap and tightly to her chest. "Winry?" Al asked walking up to her. Winry looked at him with sad eyes. They were both hurting after all. Winry wiped her eyes and put on a braver face. "Hey Al." She looked at Roy who nodded, and sighed. She got to her feet. "What do we do?" Riza stood with her. "You don't have to do anything Winry we can take care of it." Winry shook her head. "No. He's my best friend. He's Al's brother. We've been his responsibility and he's been ours much longer than he's been yours. We have to do this." Al nodded in agreement. "Brother would do it for us." Roy sighed. "I'm not sure what you _can _do. We haven't been provided much information yet." Al tapped Roy on the shoulder. "Um Colonel…" Roy glanced back at the younger Elric who was pointing down the hall. He glanced down in that direction to see Fuery rushing towards them. "Colonel! We've just been informed there's been a supposed sighting of the Fullmetal Alchemist downtown!" Everyone looked at Roy. "Let's get moving." He didn't have to repeat himself.

Roy pulled the car to a stop at the edge of the bridge. He, Riza Al, and Winry all piled out of the car while Havoc pulled up beside him with the rest of the group in another car. They walked to the edge of the collapsed bridge and its remains. There was nothing left but a lot of ruble, broken stone, and brick. Upon seeing this Winry's breathing picked up. Everyone was picturing the worse. Ed in a fight and then after already being beaten and bleeding a lot the bridge collapsed on top of him. She wiped her hand over her face and forced herself to be calm. Roy started calling out orders. "Listen up! I want everyone on look out for the Fullmetal Alchemist! I want every last piece of this cleared away and every inch of the city searched! No one takes a break until we find him!" The surrounding soldiers saluted and got to work immediately. While that was being taken care of Roy took Winry and Al aside and led them back to the car. Riza stood a few feet away so no one would disturb them.

"Okay guys, do you know who would do take Fullmetal?" He asked. "I think we're already pretty sure it's the same guy that attacked us in the woods. The same guy you told Ed you had a lead about before he ran off." Winry bit her lip as she said this. Roy looked down at her. "Winry I-." But his men calling for him cut off Roy. The Colonel and Ed's friends raced over to the side of the bridge remains and looked down at Havoc. "What did you find Havoc?" Roy called down. Havoc came climbing back up to the top and Riza helped pull him back up. "This." He said reaching behind him and pulling a heap of red fabric up from in between two large rock remains. Winry took the fabric from his hands, shook it out, and held it at arms length.

"Oh no…" She breathed. She turned it over and there it was. The familiar crest with a snake wrapped around it she'd seen every time a certain blonde haired young man walked away from her. Winry held the cloak of her boyfriend to her chest, fell to her knees, and once again began to cry. Al sat beside her and everyone was silent. There wasn't anything to say at that point.

After several more moments Roy snapped everyone out of it and got his men back to work. This was the Fullmetal Alchemist after all. He doesn't exactly die easy. Had it been anyone else everyone might have lost hope but Roy would be damned if he let that happen. In the meantime however he did send Winry and Al back to their hotel. Winry ended up putting on Ed's cloak. Not that it was cold or anything she just missed him. The cloak smelled like Ed and if she closed her eyes it was easy to imagine Ed wrapping her a big warm hug and that everything was okay. Of course everything wasn't and imaging untrue things wouldn't help in the slightest. She led Al into the room, collapsed on her bed, and sighed.

"Winry are you okay?" He asked. She nodded mutely, curling up in Ed's cloak. Al sat down on the floor. Winry sat up after a moment. "Al? I can tell your worried but…is this really a usual thing? I know you guys are in a lot of danger and I'm not really told much but I feel like this hasn't happened before…" She looked at Al who was staring at the floor. "You're right. It _hasn't _happened before. Yeah he'll get pretty banged up but he always makes it out and we take him to the hospital. It's dangerous and we've had some close calls but…" He looked at his brothers' cloak around their best friend. "This is the worst yet. And everyone's pretty shaken up. Ed has never just disappeared before."

As much as she appreciated knowing a little more of the truth Al's words were making her more and more nervous to the point where she almost regretted asking. She pulled the cloak tighter around her and sat in silence will Al. There really wasn't anything more they could say or that needed to be said. Their thoughts followed the same gruesome and fearful path.

A sharp knock interrupted the stony silence. Winry and Al looked at each other and she stood, crossing the room, and looking through the tiny peephole. She pulled her head away with a confused look on her face and opened the door. Roy was leaning against the doorframe with a troubled look on his face.

"Colonel?" Al asked, standing and walking over. "Shouldn't you be guiding the search for brother?" Winry nodded at Al's point but stopped when Roy shook his head. "I needed to tell you something." He turned to Winry. "Earlier you said Ed left when he got a call from me about a lead with the guy who attacked us in the forest. Remember?" Winry nodded. "That's what he told me he was doing too. He said you only wanted him to show up. Have me watch Winry." Winry looked at Roy confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. "It has to do with _everything_ Winry." He told her a scowl crossing his face. "Okay…why?"

"Because." Roy looked her in the eyes. "I _never made that call_."

A/N: Whew sorry for the long wait but I'm baaaaccccckkkkk. So how's the writing? Did I lose my touch? Creativity? Please give me feedback. Also who saw this coming? Predictions for next time? I wanna know!

Also for you Harry Potter fans that follow this I started a HP fanfic and I'd appreciate you all checking it out! Thanks lovelies!

M.T.C.T.L. Chapter 11- 20% Complete

FMA Games T or D Chapter 8- 110% Complete

FMA Games T or D Chapter 9- 50% Complete

Dumb Blondes Chapter 4- 100% Complete

Gallagher Girls fic #1- 75% Complete

Gallagher Girls fic #2- 75% Complete

Another Potter Child Chapter 8- 90% Complete

Cya Soon! I promise!

~Chameleon52 4/21/13


	12. Chapter 11: Games

A/N: Hey guys. It's me. I'm back. Well you can clearly tell that and-….Oh dear.  
>Ed: What?<br>Chameleon52: RUN!  
>Ed: Huh? AAAHHHHH! <strong>*<strong>Gets trampled by the rush of angry readers that are trying to kill Chameleon52 for the lack of updates*  
>Chameleon52: I'M SORRY! *Runs*<br>Roy: *Walks out and looks at trampled Ed* Chameleon52 doesn't own us. Nor does she pay our medical fees. Now shout outs to the reviewers.

So I'd like to say thank you all for reading and enjoying this story it means a lot to me. I'd like to say that I am EXTREMELY SORRY for the lack of updating. Really I feel horrible and I PROMISE I will try harder to update more since that's what most of you had to say. So I'd like to thank my reviewers of last chapter for getting me back on here and updating. This chapter is dedicated to awesomenaruto, DaChloeZ, White Hair and Violet Eyes, ShadowAlchemist503, cookies5529, shinigami hime, Wolfia Thunderas, and Akanye. Now let's get to it!

* * *

><p>Missions That Cross The Line<p>

Chapter 11

"What do you mean you 'never made that call'?" Winry demanded. "I mean that I didn't call Fullmetal and ask him to meet me and if I did I wouldn't have him leave Al behind." Roy said. "So what are you saying Colonel?" Al asked. "I'm saying someone is setting us up." Roy said. He then glanced both ways down the hall before entering the room and shutting the door. "Look first someone made this to appear as if I hurt Winry. Then we were led to Envy and now Ed's missing right after a phone call from someone pretending to be me. I think it's pretty obvious what's going on here." He glanced back and forth between Winry and Alphonse. "Someone's playing games with us." He concluded. "Great." Winry said falling onto the couch. "Now all we need to know is who's doing it, why, and where Ed is. Easy right?" Al and Roy looked at each other and sighed. Winry groaned and closed her eyes. "This is never going to be easy."

* * *

><p>Edward woke with a start. Wherever he was, was pitch black and he got the feeling that he was in a very small room and from glancing around he realized there were no windows and probably one door located behind him. He tried to stand but found he was trapped in the chair he had been seated in. The blonde alchemist tried to get his arms free when he realized he was missing his automail arm. "What the hell..?" He mumbled. Ed started struggling to remember what had happened. He got the call from Roy and started heading down to Headquarters. He thought it was weird he requested Al stay behind but his reason made enough sense.<p>

_What happened next?_ He thought angrily to himself. He didn't remember getting into a fight or any other kind of struggle. _Wait. I remember something… I was almost at HQ and I tripped over something… Then someone helped me up. _Ed however couldn't remember a face. He remembered a voice though but not any words. Just a familiar voice talking to him before being overcome by a strange and uncomfortable feeling. And that was it.

Before Ed could think anymore the bright, harsh lights in the room came on, basically blinding him. He clenched his eyes shut and put his head down. "Well look who's awake." He heard someone say along with footsteps entering the room and stopping in front of him. "Hm. So do the lights hurt or are you trying to pretend you're still asleep?" The person asked. Something about their voice was familiar too but something else about it made Ed think he was better off with his eyes closed. He felt breath on his face and realized they were leaning closer to him. Examining him. Ed turned his head away and flinched, trying to move. "Oh so you are awake you just don't want to see your old friend. Hmph." The person pulled away from Ed's face and started pacing the room. Ed kept shifting in his chair. He dared to open his eyes but kept his head down. His ponytail was gone so his hair concealed his face completely.

Something about the persons voice and presence caused a knot to form in Ed's stomach and his spine to tingle. Every footstep they took made him a little more uncomfortable, as if they were slowly driving him mad just by being in the room with him. It was then Ed became apparent of just how hot the lights felt burning onto his skin and felt sweat forming on the back of his neck.

_This is _really _bad. _He thought. The person's footsteps stopped beside him. "You know this could go over a lot faster and a lot easier if you would just look up. Not that I don't enjoy watching you squirm a little. It's kind of adorable." The person began pacing in front of him again. "Not that you weren't always adorable but you know," They stopped directly in front of him and kneeled down so their face was inches from the alchemists. "Watching people be tortured and slowly driven mad, by their own hand at that. It's amazing. Don't you think so?"

Ed couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" He yelled. The person abruptly stood. "So. You can speak." They taunted. Ed clenched his eyes shut again. "Who are you? What are you doing? Where am I?" Ed started firing questions. "Well Edward I'm not sure I want to converse with someone who won't even look at me." Ed was beyond the point of being scared and he hated that feeling. He opened his eyes and through his head up to look at his tormentor.

He regretted it. The second he looked into those familiar eyes and put a face to the voice he felt his body go rigid. He realized that was the same voice from his earlier recollection. Through his shocked and scared state he managed to speak. "_YOU?!"_

* * *

><p>"Roy what are we even doing?" Winry asked, pacing his office. Havoc took his cigarette out of his mouth. "She makes a good point Boss we've already been through all of the Chiefs enemies." Roy groaned. "I'm aware and this is clearly an opponent Fullmetal hasn't dealt with before or in a long time but by now the Homunculi know someone's after him too. They could be waiting for them to do the dirty work for them or trying to kill them before they kill Ed. We pissed off Envy and they know we're preoccupied and that Ed's weak right about now." He explained his reasoning. "Are you saying now we have even <em>more<em> to worry about?" Winry asked. Roy nodded and Winry groaned before falling onto one of the office chairs.

"Where do we go from here?" Al asked trying to move things along. "We keep searching. Not much else we can do." Roy said. "But how? Where?" Winry asked. Just then Riza rushed into the room. "Colonel you might want to come check this out." Roy glanced up. "Do we have a hit?" He asked. "More like a warning." She said. Everyone looked at her in mild shock and she walked across the room and handed Roy a large envelope. The Colonel tore it open and pulled out its contents and leafed through them.

"This is some sick shit." He stated getting to his feet. "What? What is it?" Winry and Al asked rushing over. Roy let the papers fall to his desk revealing they were photos. Winry and Al each picked one up. "Is this…Ed?" They asked. There were pictures of Ed sitting limp in a chair that he was bound to by what appeared to be steel and chains. There was one showing a leather gag over his mouth and a blindfold. Another was of the remains of his automail arm. "What…the…oh my gosh…"Winry kept mumbling in horror. Roy was glaring down at his desk when he suddenly looked at Winry. "There's something written on the back of that one." He said pointing to the photo in her hands. She flipped it over and looked at the two words someone had scrawled across the back.

_Tick tock._


	13. Chapter 12: Sleep

A/N: So I've been doing a lot of writing for my actual books that I want to publish…and I took up martial arts…so yeah. I'm sorry. So… *Runs to shout-outs*

DaChloeZ: RIGHT XD I'm glad you like it. It means a lot to me

Akanye: Of course

Victorious-Mind: Thanks and I'm trying!

Twisted Musalih: I'm glad

White Hair and Violet Eyes: You scare me a little and I like that! Ooo tell me who you think it is! XD

Wolfia Thunderas: Yeah Ed could use help with those :P

KonohaKame01: Will do! Thanks

And let's keep moving along here….

Missions That Cross The Line

Chapter 12

Riza Hawkeye was a hard worker that was unquestionable. Everyone knew she could either be found in the office, at a crime scene, or at Colonel Mustang's side keeping him from doing something ridiculous like burn down a house (again). Hell, she kept the entire _team_ from acting like children wherever they went together. She was diligent, she was quick, she was intelligent, and she was brave.

That would probably explain why Fuery was so surprised to find her asleep in the Colonel's car when he was walking to Headquarters to join the team again.

Tentatively he walked over and gently knocked on the passenger side window glass. Immediately Riza shot up and scanned her surroundings. Fuery couldn't help but notice how her hand instantly found her gun as well. When she saw who was at her window however she relaxed, ever so slightly. She even smiled a little as she got out of the car. "Sorry to have disturbed you Lieutenant Hawkeye." Fuery said, politely. Riza shook her head. "I'm glad you did. Now isn't the time for me to be sleeping." She replied as she stretched before walking with Fuery back towards Headquarters. "Urm, Lieutenant?" Fuery asked slowly. "Yes?" She asked semi distracted. "How many hours of sleep have you gotten this week?" Riza massaged her temples as she thought back. "About eight hours I believe." She replied. "For the entire week?" Fuery asked, shocked. Riza simply nodded. "That's not-,"

"I know, I know." Riza replied. "It's not good for my health but there's nothing I can really do." Fuery decided against asking if she meant anything by that (she did still look extremely tired). They were a block away from the building when Fuery stopped short. "Oh!" He exclaimed before going into the pack he carried with him. Riza arched an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. After several moments of fumbling he pulled out a small package and passed it to her. "This was on the hood of your car." He said. Riza eyed it suspiciously but took it from Fuery's hands and broke the seal on it. He watched as she produced lots of papers and what appeared to be pictures from inside. She began to flip through and with each one her expression became more and more horrified. "Lieutenant..?" He asked hesitantly. Riza shook her head and quickly stuffed everything back inside the large envelope.

"We need to get to Colonel Mustang, _now_." She said whilst rushing back towards the building where everyone was already meeting to continue their search for Edward. Fuery nodded but Riza didn't even notice with how quickly her feet and mind were traveling. Fuery could barely keep up with the higher-ranking officer. By the time he did catch up with her she was already in Roy's office with an eerie tension leaking through the air.

"What now?" Al asked the adults in the room. Roy's entire desk had been covered in the pictures that had just presented to them. Riza was standing by his side as they all tried to avoid looking at them again but finding their eyes drawn back to the horrific images. Roy ran his hands through his hair and let his eyes wander to his team. His team who were sitting at their desks and looking like utter hell with expressions of despair on their faces. They were all sitting there with rumpled uniforms and hair and seemed to be beating themselves up. It wasn't even the fact that it was a fellow soldier. It was the fact that it was their _friend_, it was a _kid_, and it was _Edward_.

It was just wrong.

Then- against Roy's better judgment- he let his eyes fall on a figure huddled in the corner of his office. The figure with her knees pulled to her chest, blonde hair sticking up in odd places from being pulled at, and shaking violently. Winry was definitely breaking everyone's hearts. The poor girl had taken one look at the photos and the words scribbled on the back of several and promptly vomited into a trash can beside Roy's desk. Riza had rushed over to make sure Winry got it all out and was as okay as she could be.

Winry definitely got everything out but her stomach didn't seem to think it was done just because nothing remained inside of it and she continued to dry heave for about another twenty minutes. Once it stopped she could only take a few sips of water and continued to cough every few minutes. Once the glass of water Havoc got her was gone she handed it to Riza and crawled into the corner to curl up into a ball and cry silently. Roy couldn't help but realize how often this girl cried over the same guy.

When they got Edward back they were going to have a serious talk.

Roy cleared his throat as to get everyone's (minus Winry) attention. "Well," He began. "It depends." Al looked at him. "On?" He asked, hesitantly. "Whether or not you think we should involve the rest of the military." Al didn't even hesitate. "No way. We can't involve people we don't even know if we can trust." Roy nodded. "I understand but Fullmetal is a State Alchemist and he's…missing. Officially it is a matter of the military to find him as he's a military official." He went on. Al just kept looking at him. "What he's saying Alphonse," Riza said, stepping up. "Is that if we filed a report we'd have a larger number of people searching and a better chance of finding him. The question is if the pros out weigh the cons." All eyes rested on the younger Elric brother as he thought it over. "I've made my decision." He said. "But I'd like to know what Winry thinks." Everyone turned to the blonde girl who finally stopped shaking as her name was said.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they waited to see if Winry would respond at all. After several moments they heard her though in a faint voice. "Ed wouldn't want anyone else involved…but I just want him back. I couldn't care less how." Everyone breathed again and Al looked at Roy. "No military." He said and Roy nodded. "In that case I'm afraid we'll all probably be pulling several all-nighters." Roy was rather proud that no one groaned at that no matter how tired his men were. "Al, Winry you're both welcome to stay here. We'd actually prefer it if you did." Riza said. Al nodded but Winry was back to shaking with sobs in the corner. It didn't matter; they weren't going to let her leave in her condition. They weren't even sure she _could_.

Roy turned to Riza. "Where did you get this?" He asked motioning to the envelope and all the pictures. "Fuery found them on top of the car." She reported. Roy turned to Fuery. "Did you see who left it?" He asked. Fuery shook his head sadly. "There were only a few people around and none of them near the car when I got there." He said. "Damn." Roy mumbled. "There's got to be something they're good for." Havoc said. "Why else would they leave them? Clearly they want something."

"One way or another there's more questions than answers." Falman said. Roy sighed. "Okay everyone take some photos. See if we can figure anything out." Everyone walked over to Roy's desk and plucked up five or so photos each. "This is horrible." Al said. "I'd send you out to gather evidence Alphonse but we can't afford to lose another Elric." Roy said. Al nodded, fleetingly and sat on the floor to lose himself in his thoughts. Suddenly Riza looked up and stared at Al. "Alphonse…is there anything Edward might happen to be deathly afraid of?" She asked. Everyone looked up and cast glances back and forth between her and Al.

"Other than watching his loved ones suffer I don't think so." Al said thoughtfully after a moment. "Al…" Winry's voice called out from her seat. "What about…that person…you remember…" Winry only spoke in choppy sentences but something seemed to click with Al in that moment. A minute of tense silence followed what Winry said before Al shook his head. "No idea what you mean Win. Sorry."

Neither of them mentioned it again.

At about three in the morning everyone in Colonel Roy Mustang's office were fast asleep. They'd all tried to remain awake but even soldiers have their limits. Most of the men were scattered around the room, sleeping in odd positions like Havoc (Who was half on a desk and half on the floor) was. Winry had laid out on the floor and fallen asleep two hours before everyone else. Not that they blamed her. Roy and Riza had been the last ones to fall asleep, working indignantly through the early morning hours. It wasn't until two that Roy had fallen asleep at his desk and a half an hour later that Riza followed. Most of Riza was leaning against Roy and they looked fairly comfortable to the last awake person in the room.

Since Al was in a body that didn't allow him to sleep he'd been working silently all those many hours. He'd carefully analyze a photo, check something in a book, and move on to the next photo. This went on long after everyone had fallen asleep around him.

Al didn't want to admit it (Mainly for Winry's sake) but he was starting to get very worried about Ed. Yes, he admitted, it was rather hard to stop his brother and even harder to kill him. But Edward Elric was _not_ immortal and therefore not immune to being sliced in half or crushed or…something else horrible Al didn't want to imagine! Al shook his head as he glanced at the clock. Four in the morning. Most of all Al didn't want to imagine that his strong, rebellious brother could just reach his breaking point like the sleeping figures around him.

Luckily it only took him another two hours to find what he was looking for.

"Colonel. Colonel." He said shaking Roy awake. Roy mumbled something as he woke and sat up. This managed to wake Riza as well who looked…uncomfortable with their current position. "Did you find something Al?" Roy asked, too tired to think about formalities. Al nodded. "Yes. I'm pretty sure," He produced the large book he'd been checking the pictures with. "That Ed is here." Roy took the book and scanned the page. Once he reached the bottom he blinked, sat up straighter, and reread the page. "Well now we are in trouble." Roy said quietly.

"I'll go make some coffee, everyone here is going to need some." Riza said to which Roy nodded. Once she was out the door he looked back at Al. "How do you know he's here?" He asked. Al picked up one of the photos and placed it in the book. "The room. It's got the same design and layout of this one." He said. "I can't believe we didn't notice it." Roy grumbled. "We're getting sloppy and we can't afford it."

Al stared over at Winry. "We really can't."

Edward didn't wake up again for what felt like days. He would fleetingly wake up and remember opening his eyes, looking around, and remembering- oh _god_ remembering-, and then promptly shut his eyes again. It wasn't like it was hard. Ed had plenty of sleep-deprived nights to make up for after all. It wasn't until he heard his stomach making noises that he became concerned.

Sure enough, not long after a sound came from him, his tormentor was back.

"I guess even heroes have a breaking point, huh?" The voice asked. Ed was starting to believe that if God existed that would be the sound he'd here as he descended into hell. "Are you hungry?" Oh Edward Elric would rather starve than listen to the voices endless droning just to piss him off. "Not talking again? Shame. I thought you learned better last time." The words had about one second to sink into Ed's mind before a jolt of electricity rocketed through his body causing him to shake violently until it stopped. Now he was very awake and being forced to look the vile person in the eyes. Their sick, twisted eyes. "You want to start talking to me yet, Edward?"

"Not at all actually." Ed managed to get out. "Oh Ed. Simple, simple Edward. You're not as tough as you think. Not alone. Think about it I got you here when you were all alone and look. No one has come to find their lost hero. Nobody cares. Not your commanding officer, not your fellow soldiers, not our little brother, and not your little girlfriend."

"You leave them out of this!" He shouted. His tormentor looked surprised at how loud Ed could be while on the brink of dieing but Ed wasn't finished just yet. "You think you're better? Too afraid to take on everyone else so you had to trick everyone and now having me tied up. Too afraid to actually face me when I can fight because you know you'll lose." He was met with harsh laugh at that. "You seem to know my life so how many fights have I been in that I _haven't_ walked away from?" That made the person shut up and Ed was kind of proud. "And you don't know that none of them are coming for me. They could be right now. I don't know but I'm not going to think badly of them. It'd be better if they didn't. Better if Al used some damn self-preservation for once."

Nothing else was said in that room after that moment except for Ed's screams as the electric shock waves came back, making his chair jump around and his body convulse. Ed couldn't keep track of time like that but it felt like an eternity had passed when it finally stopped. Ed was so relived that it had he didn't realize for the longest time why it had. His tormentor was standing in the same place as before but seemed to be listening intently now. Ed did as well and realized what they were listening to was people shouting. Not screams of pain and agony but shouts. Shouts that were getting closer.

Ed opened his mouth to yell something back when a hand covered his mouth up. "I don't think so." The person said. With the push of a button and another pained looked in Edward's eyes he was unconscious. The last thing that made it through his mind however was the horrified exclamation of "Brother!" from Al that left Ed wondering if he had imagined it or not.

Probably not considering how minutes after he passed out the door to his own personal torture chamber burst open.


	14. Chapter 13: Double Team

A/N: I bet you guys thought I was NEVER gonna update this story! Haha. Neither did I. Oops.  
>But HERE IT IS! :D Luckily I still had notes with plot ideas on it so this story should be able to continue okay *Fingers crossed*<p>

Oh and White Hair And Violet Eyes this one's for you ;)

* * *

><p>"Winry and I will ride with Ed to the hospital." Al told Roy. "You go ahead back to Central with him." He gestured to the figure in the back of Roy's car.<p>

Roy nodded. "Take care of Fullmetal and Winry. We'll handle everything else." With that Roy and Riza got into the car while Al rushed to the car taking his brother. Winry hadn't seen him until he came out of the building in Havoc and Breda's arms. Fuery kept her back while the officers did their job and Al checked on his brother. Now they were seated by his still form in silence.

"I miss the days back home when it would storm." Winry said, suddenly. "Especially during the war. The clouds would start to roll in a matter of minutes I'd hear your and Ed's footsteps outside; just before the rain started roaring. You two would have to start shouting my name at that point. I'd hear the back door opening and you two knew exactly where to find me."

"In back corner of your cellar." Al remembered. Winry nodded, a blank look on her face.

"You two were always there before the worst came. You comforted me through the thunder, lightening, and pouring rain. You got me through every storm." She clasped her hands in front of her. "Thank you."

Al wished he could give Winry a reassuring smile like he was in his head but settled for placing a metallic hand over her own.

"Sir, if you're going to do the interrogating I'm going to have to ask you to leave your gloves out here." Riza said as Roy paced in front of the door. Roy glanced at her and then down at his hands. Decided she was right he pulled them off and gave them to her.

"What's the word on Fullmetal?" He asked.

"Havoc says he's stable. Winry and Alphonse are waiting for him to wake up so they can ask for clarification on what happened." Riza reported. Roy nodded, wringing his hands. "Sir?"

"Hm?"

"I can do the questioning if you're having trouble controlling yourself."

Roy looked up at his Lieutenant. Riza arched an eyebrow at him. He exhaled. "I'm fine. Alright? I'm going." He said. opening the door.

"Well, if it isn't the hotshot." Said the narcissistic voice behind him. "How's it working out for you, Flamey?"

Roy turned to him. "How about you let me ask the questions." He told him, leaning over the table. "For instance last time I saw you the boys from Central were dragging you away from an attempted murder scene."

"Yeah, those Central assholes. Real straight, upstanding guys, huh? They're not as bright as they'd like you to think. That little blonde runt who busted me is smarter. Where is he anyway?"

"As if you don't know." Roy sneered. The man across from him shrugged.

"Haven't seen him since that day. Now, the blonde girl he was with on the other hand... heeheehee."

Roy reached across the table and grabbed his shirt collar. "What did you do to her?"

"What? Want all the details?" He giggled again and Roy reached back and punched him in the face.

"Colonel!" Riza burst through the door and dragged Roy out. "Do you want to lose your job?" She demanded. Roy smoothed out his uniform and moved over to the window.

"He's a sick bastard, Hawkeye." Roy said.

"I'm aware. I remember the Barry The Chopper case, Sir." Riza replied. "But we're not going to get any answers if he's dead."

Roy looked at her. "What answers? That was a confession Hawkeye! He raped Winry!"

"Yes, but it's highly unlikely he was the person who attacked us in the woods." Riza reminded him. That seemed to surprise Roy.

"You think he's working with someone?" Roy asked, receiving a minuscule nod in reply. He looked back through the one way glass. "Goddammit Edward."

When Ed woke up he wasn't sure if his eyes were open or not. The last thing he remembered was a harsh light so having the next thing he saw be darkness was a shock. He actually took a moment to wonder if he was dead. That was before he felt pressure on his left side. Raising his head slowly, he saw blonde tendrils of hair splaying over the sheets he was laying on. He smiled as his eyes adjusted.

He was (once again) in a hospital bed but this time it was the middle of the night and an amazing girl was by his side. He raised his arm to move the hair out of her face. He carried on running his fingers through it for a few minutes. The next time he looked at her face however he was surprised to see her blue eyes were open.

"Morning." He mumbled, sleep still heavy in his voice. Winry lifted her head up.

"Ed?" She asked.

"I think so." Ed replied. "I'd hope so actually because if I was anyone else I'd probably be really alarmed by a random girl falling asleep at my deathbed." Winry punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't call it your deathbed." She told him. Ed yawned and waved it off. Winry sighed and crawled onto the bed beside him. Ed arched an eyebrow as she cuddled into his side.

"Win..." He started.

"Shh. Don't ruin it."

Ed snorted but placed his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and Ed smiled again. Winry might enjoy abusing him at times she always cared about him more than anything. They both exhaled at the same time and fell back asleep.

"Well," Havoc said as the team stood in Ed's hospital room the next morning. "I don't know what we expected, leaving Winry here over night." Winry and Ed hadn't moved much after changing their sleeping arrangements that night.

"Yeah..." Breda trailed off. "So who's waking them up?" Everyone exchanged glances and Al groaned. He made his way to his brother and shook his shoulder, gently. Ed and Winry both started to come to.

"Al?" Ed asked. Everyone could see the realization clearly pass across both Ed and Winry's faces. First 'Okay, Al's waking us up'. Then, 'Oh, wait we're in the same bed'. Next, 'Roy and the team are here'. And finally, 'Oh shit we're in the same bed in front of all these people oh crap stop blushing you idiot'. Ry couldn't help it; he grinned.

"Sleep well?" He asked them. Ed gave him the death glare to end all death glares but Roy just chuckled.

"Sir." Riza said, quietly. Roy returned to his serious demeanor.

"Right." He said to her. "Well, we have Barry in Central custody. We gave them specific instructions not to let him get away this time." He reported.

Ed looked at his superior officer, confused. "Barry?" He asked.

"Barry the Chopper." Roy reminded him. "He admitted to being the one to attack Winry. Revenge on the two of you. You for catching him," He told Ed. "And you for getting away." He added, glancing at Winry. Winry looked down, not liking to think about the incident or that she had honestly thought Roy was behind the attack on her at one point. Roy cleared his throat. "Barry didn't admit to the attack on you, Fullmetal." He added.

"What?" Winry asked, shocked. "You found him running from the building Ed was held in."

"We know." Roy said. "But, he denied being involved."

"He wasn't." Ed spoke up. Everyone turned to him and looked at all the faces staring at him. "Barry the Chopper wasn't the one in there with me." Ed stated.

"Are you sure?" Al asked. This was the first time they got to talk to Ed about the incident. His brother nodded.

"It wasn't even a man. It was a woman." Ed revealed.

"Who? Did you recognize her?" Roy asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure but, she looked familiar." Ed said, slowly.

"Who?" Roy repeated.

"You're not gonna believe me." Ed warned.

"Just tell us, brother." Al said, reassuringly. Ed turned to face his brother.

"It looked exactly like mom."

* * *

><p>AN: DUNDUNDUN Hahahaihavenoideawhatimdoinghahaha

So, yeah here you go. I bet you guys weren't expected that little twist. Probably because Barry the Chopper thing referenced in here is from the 2003 anime which I HATED (Long live Brotherhood!) but hey, I decided to make it exist anyway. I mean currently this could probably take place in either anime just consider the Barry-Trying-To-Kill-Winry thing part of this story :P

Is anyone concerned for my mental state yet because you should be. HAHA

Anyway, go ahead and leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter, criticism, thoughts you'd like to share, etc. I hope you all like it and I'm SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TT-TT

I have a laptop now so I've just kind of been like ALL THE FANFICS

Okay I'll relax. Go ahead and review; check out my other stories featuring FMA or hell my ones with SuperWhoLock or Gallagher Girls if you're into that. OR if you have something you'd like to see me write (prompt, headcanon, weird shit, etc.) let me know in a review or PM! I have TOO MUCH TIME NOW.

Someone take the caps lock away from me.

Bye awesome nerds!

DFTBA  
>~Chameleon52<br>1/11/15


End file.
